Puppenspieler
by aumandin
Summary: Alternativer 7. Band Harry/Draco Slash - Während Harry sich überstürzt aus dem Schutz des Hauses seiner Verwandten stielt, sitzt Draco in einem Verließ, den Launen seiner Peiniger ausgesetzt. Ein Wettkampf um Selbstbestimmung und Abhängigkeit beginnt, während im Hintergrund die Fäden gespannt darauf warten gezogen zu werden.
1. Chapter 1

Sie hatten sich das letzte Mal auf dem Schlachtfeld gesehen, inmitten eines Orkans aus Flüchen, schrillen Schreien und herumfliegenden Körpern; oder Teilen davon. Nur einen winzigen Moment, nicht länger als die Dauer eines Herzschlags, hatten sie sich in die Augen geblickt, den unbändigen Zorn wie lodernde Flammen aufblitzen sehen, das Verlangen niedergekämpft, ihrem derzeitigen Gegner den Rücken zu kehren und durch die verbissenen Duelle hindurch aufeinander zu zustürmen, um sich gegenseitig zu zerreißen, zu zerschmettern, zu töten. Ein winziger Augenblick, so lächerlich klein im Vergleich zur Dauer des schrecklichen Krieges, und doch so einnehmend. All die Menschen, die zu ihren Füßen in einer Lache aus eigenem und fremdem Blut lagen, die verstümmelten Körper, deren verbranntes Fleisch in Fetzen von ihren Knochen hing, der Gestank nach Verderben und Tod, nicht einmal die leblosen Hüllen ihrer Freunde, welche aus starren, trüben Augen in die sternenklare Nacht hinauf blickten, hatten den selben Effekt erzielen können - schlaflose Nächte, die von einem einzigen Augenpaar bestimmt wurden, von einer einzigen Person, als hätte es all die kämpfenden, sterbenden Menschen nie gegeben.

In jeder Nacht, die dem Ende des Krieges seither gefolgt war, wälzten sich diese beiden jungen Männer unruhig umher, in der Dunkelheit verfolgt von einer Idee, einer Vorstellung, dem Schatten eines Plans, der vielleicht nie zu einer Durchführung bestimmt gewesen war. Und doch waren sie besessen davon, den jeweils anderen bluten zu sehen, für das was er getan und nicht getan hatte. Der Gedanke an Rache hatte von ihnen Besitz ergriffen, schon lange bevor der Krieg überhaupt begonnen hatte und mit jedem Tag der verging, vergiftete er ihre Körper ein wenig mehr, bis nichts mehr von ihnen übrig geblieben war als blanker, unverfälschter Hass in einem Leben, das nur noch auf eines ausgerichtet war: Den Tag ihres erneuten Zusammentreffens, an dem einer von ihnen würde sterben müssen.

* * *

><p>Harry hatte Hogwarts verlassen, noch am selben Tag, an dem Dumbledore beerdigt worden war. Wie sein Mentor es ihm vor seinem Tode geraten hatte, war Harry zu den Dursleys zurückgekehrt, um dort die letzten Tage abzusitzen, die noch zwischen ihm und seiner Volljährigkeit standen. Triste, langsam dahin schleichende Tage, die Harry alles an Geduld abverlangten. Noch eine Woche, dann würde er endlich siebzehn sein und mittels Magie von hier verschwinden können, weg von den Dursleys, die ihn mit Ignoranz für etwas straften, das er nicht getan hatte. Eine Woche – eine Nichtigkeit, gegenüber all den Jahren der Pein, die Harry in diesem Haus hatte ertragen müssen und dennoch hatte er sich nie schlechter gefühlt, als in den letzten drei Wochen. Definitiv war sein Zimmer komfortabler als der Schrank unter der Treppe, den er so lange seine Schlafstätte hatte nennen müssen, jedoch hatte er sich damals vergleichsweise frei bewegen können. All die Arbeiten, die Tante Petunia ihm auferlegt hatte, um ihn zu knechten, ihn leiden zu sehen, hatten für Harry ihre eigene, merkwürdig befriedigende Bedeutung gehabt. Er hatte sich nicht gelangweilt und war einer mehr oder minder sinnvollen Beschäftigung nachgegangen. Der kleine Spielplatz, dessen Schaukeln bei jedem Windstoß haarsträubend ächzten, war in gewisser Hinsicht ein Rückzugsort gewesen. Ein Ort an dem er allein war und die Geräusche der nahe gelegenen Straße, den Duft der von Abgasen durchzogenen Luft genießen konnte, wenn Dudley und seine Meute ihn nicht entdeckten, jagten und niederschlugen. Doch selbst das wäre Harry in diesem Moment lieber gewesen, als das stille vor-sich-hin Vegetieren in diesem Gefängnis - sozusagen in Ketten, die Dumbledore ihm wissentlich angelegt hatte - das ignoriert Werden und die verstohlenen, verachtenden Blicke seiner einzigen noch lebenden Verwandten, weil er es wagte, sich in einem Raum mit ihnen zu befinden, zu atmen, zu leben.<p>

Harry wusste, dass es seinen Freunden verboten worden war, ihm Briefe zu schicken, dennoch fühlte er sich von ihnen im Stich gelassen. Wie damals, bevor man ihn zum Grimmauldplatz gebracht hatte.

'Diesmal wird dich niemand abholen kommen', hörte er sich selbst in Gedanken sprechen. Es klang geflüstert, obgleich es in seinem Kopf nachhallte, als hätte man ihn angeschrieen. Und so befremdlich, als hätte er seinen eigenen Namen in die Dunkelheit gesprochen. 'Diesmal bist du auf dich allein gestellt.' Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen rutschte Harry auf dem Bett sitzend nach hinten, bis sein nackter Rücken die kahle Wand hinter ihm berührte. Er sog scharf die Luft ein, als die steinerne Kälte auf seine warme Haut traf, doch er bewegte sich nicht fort, sondern presste sich noch stärker gegen die unnachgiebige Mauer. 'Diesmal wird niemand da sein, um dich zu retten.' Er zog die Beine an den Körper heran und umschlang sie mit den Armen, während sein Kopf kraftlos auf seine Knie sank. 'Diesmal nicht!'

"Das weiß ich", antwortete Harry sich selbst und versuchte, den vertrauten Kloß hinunter zu schlucken, der im Begriff war, sich in seiner Kehle festzusetzen und ihm die Luft abzuschnüren, so wie er es in den letzten Wochen ständig getan hatte. Immer dann, wenn Harrys trübe Gedanken an Form gewannen und sich in ein funkelndes Zwinkern aus himmelblauen Augen verwandelten, in einen langen, weißen Bart, der gerade so viel vom Mund offenbarte, dass man das wohlwollende, gütige Lächeln erkennen konnte und in eine dunkle, sanfte Stimme, welche ihn glauben ließ, dass er alles schaffen konnte; dass er ES schaffen konnte.

'Er ist tot', redete er in Gedanken auf sich selbst ein. 'Er wird nicht zurückkommen, finde dich damit ab.' Harry schüttelte den Kopf, als wolle er sich selbst widersprechen. 'Er ist tot', dachte er erneut, als der Kloß, den er nicht hatte bezwingen können, in zu ersticken drohte. "Tot", sagte er laut, während seine Augen anfingen zu brennen und Tränen aus den Winkeln seiner Augen traten. Schnell wischte er sich mit dem Handrücken über da Gesicht und zwang sich in eine aufrechte Position. Tief durchatmend fokussierte er seinen Blick auf das offene Fenster, durch das Hedwig vor einigen Stunden verschwunden war, und durch das die merkwürdig abgestanden riechende Luft, aufgeheizt durch die viel zu warmen Tage, in sein dunkles Zimmer drang. Lediglich die orangefarbenen Straßenlaternen, die Harry immer an Gefängnis erinnert hatten, spendeten ein wenig Licht. Der Mond war längst hinter dem Haus verschwunden. Nicht mehr lange, dann würde die Sonne aufgehen.

Müde richtete Harry sich auf und schlich auf das Fenster zu, um sich mit verschränkten Armen am Sims anzulehnen und in die Nacht hinaus zu spähen. Der vertraute Anblick beruhigte Harry; leere Straßen, ausgetrocknete, gelbliche Vorgärten und dunkle Fenster, die das Licht der Straßenlaternen kaum reflektierten und wie blind wirkten. Es war friedlich, wenngleich er wusste, dass diese Erscheinung nur ein Trugbild war, wie alles hier nur aus Trugbildern zu bestehen schien. Vorgetäuschte Freundlichkeit den verhassten, beneideten Nachbarn gegenüber, das ewige Vorgaukeln einer heilen Familie, während man nachts das hysterische, weinerliche Geschrei vernahm, wenn der vermeintlich fürsorgliche Ehemann seine Frau schlug, während er sie wütend anbrüllte und die Kinder aus Angst und Sorge um ihre Mutter weinten, die teuren Autos in der Einfahrt, die mühsam zusammengespart worden waren, um seinen erträumten, jedoch nicht existierenden Status zu symbolisieren. Nur Täuschungen, die keinen Wert hatten.

Der Krieg würde kommen, auf leisen Sohlen unaufhaltsam näher rückend und mit jeder verschwendeten Sekunde in diesem Haus sah Harry seine Chancen schwinden, in der drohenden Schlacht bestehen zu können.

* * *

><p>Schmutziges Wasser lief in schmalen Rinnsalen die grobe, moosbewachsene Wand hinunter und bildete kleine, grünlich schimmernde Pfützen auf dem steinernen Boden. Es war ungenießbar, doch es gab keine Alternative, wenn man nicht vor Durst vergehen wollte. Draco war dankbar für jeden Wolkenbruch, der ihm ein paar Schlucke des bitter schmeckenden Wassers aus hohlen Händen gewährte und ihn davon verschonte, wie ein Hund auf allen vieren umherkriechen zu müssen, um ein wenig Flüssigkeit von Boden oder Wand zu lecken. Der Gestank, der dem kleinen Raum anhaftete, war fast unerträglich - ein Gemisch aus Moorlandschaft und überfüllten Müllcontainern in einem schäbigen Hinterhof – und hatte sich sofort in Dracos Kleidern und seinem Haar festgesetzt. Mit jeder Sekunde wurde der Gestank penetranter, bildete Draco sich ein und versuchte, sich auf seinen eigenen Körpergeruch zu konzentrieren, den er niemals zuvor so deutlich wahrgenommen hatte. Der Schweiß, der immer wieder seine Haut benetzte, wenn tagsüber die Sonne schien und das alte Gemäuer aufheizte, trocknete kribbelnd, wenn die Nacht hereinbrach und das Verlies binnen weniger Minuten so stark abkühlte, dass Draco sich auf der kleinen Pritsche zusammenrollen musste, um nicht zu erfrieren. Für ihn war das im fensterlosen Kerker der einzige Unterschied zwischen Tag und Nacht.<p>

Die immerwährenden Fackeln auf dem Gang warfen zuckende, verzerrte Schatten durch das kleine Gitterfenster, das in die hölzerne Tür eingelassen war. Manchmal verdunkelte sich der kleine Raum vollkommen, wenn eine gesichtslose Gestalt hineinspähte, ihm eine Krume Brot vor die Füße warf oder ihn mit hämischen Kommentaren traktierte, die er kaum mehr wahrnahm. Alles woran er in diesen Momenten denken konnte, waren die Schmerzen, die vielleicht erneut auf ihn zukommen würden, sollte ein gemurmeltes "Alohomora" die Tür öffnen und Draco als in Schmutz und Feuchtigkeit kauerndes Opfer preisgeben. Wehrlos musste er die Folter über sich ergehen lassen, bis es seinen Peinigern - Draco mutmaßte, dass es drei sein mussten - zu langweilig geworden war, ihn mit einem stupiden Cruciatus dazu zu bringen, die Knie krampfhaft an den Körper heran zu ziehen und Schmerzensschreie auszustoßen, die in vielen kleinen Echos an den Kerkerwänden abprallten und durch das gesamte Verlies zogen; wahrscheinlich als mahnende Vorbereitung für die anderen Gefangenen, deren Schreie und Gewimmer ihn nachts nicht schlafen ließen. Einer der 'Wärter', wie Draco sie insgeheim nannte, schien sich eine Art morbiden Sport daraus gemacht zu haben, ihn auf möglichst kreative Weise zu misshandeln. Seine rauchige, leise Stimme hallte oft noch Stunden später in Dracos Ohren wieder.

"Mal sehen, was ich heute für dich habe, Junior." Draco verschloss die Augen vor der in Schatten getauchten Gestalt vor ihm, die ihn immer an seinen Vater erinnerte, wenn er Draco mit in den Keller genommen hatte, um ihm zu demonstrieren, wie man möglichst effektiv und schmerzhaft einen Muggel foltert. Diesmal jedoch war er nicht nur der stumme Zuschauer in Form eines neun Jahre alten Kindes, diesmal war er derjenige, der die Folter würde erleiden müssen. Wieder und wieder. "Streck die Arme aus, Junior", befahl der Mann sanft. Draco tat es widerstandslos und ohne die Augen zu öffnen. Dicke Seile legten sich um seine Handgelenke und schnitten ihm schmerzhaft in die Haut.

_Eine junge Frau mit dunklem Haar kniete an Händen und Füßen gefesselt vor seinem Vater auf dem schmutzigen, kalten Boden und flehte in gewimmerten Worten, man möge sie verschonen. _

Mit einem schmerzhaften Ruck wurde Draco an den Handgelenken nach oben gerissen, sodass seine nackten Füße jeden Halt verloren und nutzlos in der Luft umherbaumelten. Ein schmerzliches Aufkeuchen unterdrückend, presste Draco die Zähne aufeinander, während sein Haar wie ein klebriger, strähniger Vorhang in sein Gesicht hing und die tiefen Falten auf seiner Stirn verbarg.

"Sieh mich an, Junior!"

_"Sieh mich an", flüsterte sein Vater und legte seinen Zauberstab unter das Kinn der jungen Frau, um sie dazu zu zwingen, ihren Kopf zu heben. "Ich will, dass du mich ansiehst, wenn ich dir wehtue." Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen schüttelte sie den Kopf, während die letzten von Make-up geschwärzten Tränen an ihrer Wange hinunterliefen und eine Spur hinterließen, die Draco an ein zerstörtes Spinnenetz erinnerten. Es war das letzte, das Draco sah, bevor er die Lider schloss und die schrillen Schreie wie tausend kleine Nadelstiche in sein Bewusstsein drangen._

"Sieh mich an, habe ich gesagt!" Zögerlich hob Draco den Kopf und öffnete die Augen. Die schattige Gestalt kam näher. Von zuckenden Flammen beleuchtet, konnte Draco nur große, boshafte Augen und ein verzerrtes Grinsen erkennen, das weiße, gerade Zähne offenbarte. "So ist gut, Junior", flüsterte der Mann und legte den Kopf schief, um Draco zu betrachten. "Deine Nase sieht besser aus." Er ließ seinen Blick über die Brust gleiten, welche sich unter hektischem atmen schnell hob und senkte. Erneut grinste er, trat noch einen Schritt näher und riss Draco mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung das Hemd vom Leib, sodass die wenigen, noch übrig gebliebenen Knöpfe absprangen und klickend auf den steinernen Boden fielen. Erschrocken keuchte Draco auf und biss sich auf die bebende Unterlippe. "Haut, so makellos wie frisch gefallener Schnee." Fast zärtlich glitt eine Hand über Dracos Brustkorb und die spitzen, deutlich hervortretenden Knochen, bis hinunter zu seinem Bauch, den er unwillkürlich einzog, als wolle er sich noch dünner machen, als er Ohnehin schon war. "Angst, Junior?", fragte die Gestalt mit hörbarer Belustigung. "Angst, um deine Schönheit?" Draco schüttelte den Kopf, ohne zu wissen, wieso er das tat und was der Mann mit ihm vorhatte. Er wollte sich nur um jeden Preis stark zeigen. So stark, wie es in einer solchen Position eben möglich war. "Nein?", vergewisserte der Wärter sich und trat noch einen Schritt näher an Draco heran, sodass ihre Nasenspitzen nur noch einige Zentimeter von einander entfernt waren. "Keine Angst, unser Junior", lachte die Gestalt und legte eine Hand an jene Stelle von Dracos Brust, hinter der sein Herz wie wild raste. "Dann wird deine Strafe dieses Mal nicht sehr hart ausfallen."

Draco schrie. Er schrie all den Schmerz und das Leid heraus, als sengende Hitze seine Haut verbrannte.

* * *

><p>Das Haus lag in völliger Stille. Lediglich Onkel Vernons sägende Schnarchgeräusche hallten dumpf durch den schmalen Flur, in den Harry mit zusammengekniffenen Augen spähte. Er lehnte sich aus seinem Zimmer, eine Hand am runden Türknauf, während er mit der anderen den hölzernen, weißen Rahmen umklammert hielt. Bald würden seine Verwandten aufwachen und den Tag beginnen, so wie jeden anderen Tag auch; ein ausgedehntes Frühstück und der Fernseher im Hintergrund, aus dem ein untersetzter Mann mit Schnurrbart die ersten Nachrichten des Tages verkündete. Dudley würde sich, wie jeden Morgen, darüber beschweren, dass das Programm langweilig sei und Onkel Vernon würde den Launen seines Sohnes, wie jeden Morgen, nachgeben und Tante Petunia anherrschen, den Kanal zu wechseln. Doch heute würde es ihnen versagt bleiben, Harry mit verächtlichen Blicken zu taxieren, wenn dieser, dazu gezwungen mit ihnen an einem Tisch zu sitzen, sein Brot hinunterschlang, um möglichst schnell wieder auf sein Zimmer verschwinden zu können. Diesmal würde er nicht hier sein, um mit anhören zu müssen, wie seine Verwandten über ihn sprachen, als befände er sich nicht im selben Raum. "Wir hätten dir längst einen neuen Computer gekauft, Dudders, hätten wir nicht diesen sonderbaren kleinen Bastard in unserem Haus, der sich hier breit macht, als wäre er erwünscht."<p>

'Heute nicht und nie wieder', dachte Harry und schlich sich mit einer ausgefransten Stofftasche auf dem Rücken, die mit all seinen Habseligkeiten bepackt war in den Flur hinaus. Er verharrte kurz am Treppengeländer und genoss den Augenblick, in dem er sich frei bewegen konnte und seine schlafenden Verwandten nichts davon mitbekamen. Harry wusste, dass es nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm war und er sich etwas einfallen lassen musste, sollte er das Haus erst einmal verlassen haben. Er war sich bewusst, dass man ihn beobachtete. Der Orden musste schließlich dafür sorgen, dass ihre wichtigste Waffe in diesem Krieg unbeschadet blieb. Zumindest so lange, bis Voldemort endlich vernichtet war. Ein unterdrücktes Schnauben begleitete Harrys Schritt die erste Stufe hinunter, wobei er sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand drückte, weil die alten Stufen die dumme Angewohnheit hatten, zu laut zu knarren.

'Es ist besser so', redete er sich immer wieder ein, seit er den Entschluss gefasst hatte, von hier zu verschwinden. Sich allein auf die Suche nach den Horkruxen zu begeben.

'Es ist besser so.' Er würde seine Freunde nicht in unnötige Gefahr bringen und in eine mögliche Schlacht hineinziehen, für die sie nichts konnten und mit der sie nichts zu tun hatten. Und er würde nicht das Werkzeug des Ordens spielen, der mit aller Kraft versuchte, ihm neue Informationen vorzuenthalten, um ihn dann im richtigen Moment auf das Schlachtfeld zu schicken, damit er seine 'Bestimmung' erfüllten konnte.

Die letzten beiden Stufen übersprang Harry lautlos.

Das orangefarbene Licht der Straßenlaternen warf durch das kleine Fenster der Eingangstür einen schmalen Streifen auf den grau gefliesten Fußboden. Verzerrte Schatten lagen auf der mit Familienfotos behängten Wand. Harry war natürlich auf keinem der Bilder zu sehen. Es war still, dunkel und auf eine seltsame Art und Weise unheimlich. Es war nicht wie die Angst, die er wegen Voldemort und seiner Todesser verspürte, nicht wie der prickelnde Adrenalinstoß, der immer dann in ihm aufgewallt war, wenn er sich nachts aus dem Gryffindorturm geschlichen hatte und nicht wie das Ziehen in seinem Bauch, wenn er wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Es war vielmehr so, wie ein Dieb sich fühlen musste, wenn er seinem ersten Raubzug entgegen sah. Die Furcht erwischt zu werden, das Verlangen es durchzuziehen und das geduckte Umherschleichen, das dieses hartnäckige Schuldgefühl in der Magengegend optisch zu untermalen schien. Mit dem ersten Schritt hinaus würde er seine Freunde verraten, die ihm die Treue geschworen hatten und ihn um jeden Preis begleiten wollten; ob nun aus Sorge oder weil sie etwas von dem Ruhm erhaschen wollten, der Harry zukommen würde, sollte es ihm gelingen, Voldemort zu besiegen.

"Du wirst es schaffen", "Wir glauben fest an dich", war unter vielen Umarmungen und festen Klopfern auf die Schultern an seine Ohren gedrungen; Aufmunterungen, Vertrauensbekundungen und Glückwünsche, als wäre all das, was auf ihn zu kam, eine Ehre für ihn, als hätte er es sich das alles selbst ausgesucht. Die Wahrheit aber war, dass er nie geglaubt hatte, es schaffen zu können und nun, da Dumbledore tot war und der letzte seiner großen Beschützer nicht mehr hier war, um über ihn zu wachen, hatte er mehr denn je das Gefühl, einer unüberwindbaren Aufgabe entgegentreten zu müssen; in ein diffuses Machwerk mehrerer Menschen mit miserablem Humor hineingestoßen worden zu sein, die allesamt nichts anderes wollten, als ihm von oben herab dabei zu zusehen, wie er in Slapstickmanier durch die große weite Welt taumelte, auf der Suche nach den Horkruxen, die so endlos weit weg zu sein schienen. Er hatte ja noch nicht einmal den Hauch einer Ahnung, wo er anfangen sollte zu suchen.

Vor der Hintertür in der Küche hielt er noch einmal inne und spähte durch das mit rosa Vorhängen dekorierte Fenster. Der Garten lag in schummrigem Licht da und nicht der kleinste Windstoß fuhr durch das Geäst des großen Apfelbaumes, um die Blätter zum erzittern zu bringen. Ein negatives Gefühl machte sich in Harry breit, ganz so, als wüsste er bereits, was auf ihn zukommen würde, hätte er es erst einmal gewagt, die Tür zu öffnen. In Wirklichkeit aber lag seine Vorstellung von dem, was nach dem Öffnen der Tür geschehen würde, in völliger Dunkelheit. Vielleicht würde sich der Orden auf ihn stürzen, ihn zurück in das Haus befördern oder auf direktem Wege zu den Weasleys bringen. Harry wusste, dass sie ihm nichts zutrauten. Oder er würde direkt in die Arme einer Horde Todesser laufen, die nur darauf warteten, ihn endlich ihrem Meister vor die Füße zu werfen - buchstäblich. So oder so waren die Aussichten beschissen und in Harry keimte der Verdacht auf, dass er wohl ziemlich dämlich war, sich so auszuliefern. Doch das würde ihn nicht davon abhalten, durch diese Tür zu treten und wenigstens den Versuch zu wagen, von hier zu verschwinden, um endlich zu demonstrieren, dass er es allein schaffen konnte selbst dann, wenn er bei dem Versucht sterben musste.

Wahrscheinlich war das der Grund, weswegen er darauf verzichtet hatte, die einzigen Hinweise auf die Horkruxe, die Dumbledore ihm hinterlassen hatte, in seinen Rucksack zu packen. Mit vor Nervosität feuchten Händen fasste er nach dem runden Türknauf und drehte ihn herum. Quietschend schwang die Tür zur Seite, während Harry erschrocken aufkeuchte, überrascht von der unerwartet kalten Nachtluft, die ihm plötzlich entgegen schlug. Die Augen zu winzigen Schlitzen verengt starrte er in die Stille hinaus, bereit, seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen, sollte sich auch nur ein Zweiglein der großen Hecken verräterisch krümmen. Doch nichts geschah. Nichts.

Irritiert trat Harry auf die ausgetrocknete Rasenfläche hinaus, zog seinen Zauberstab und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Und noch immer regte sich nichts um ihn herum. Etwas enttäuscht ließ Harry die Schultern fallen und ging einige Schritte auf den Apfelbaum und die darunter liegende Bank zu. Er drehte sich einmal im Kreis, inspizierte seine Umgebung, fuchtelte mit seinem Zauberstab herum, trat auf einen heruntergefallenen Zweig, der knackend zerbrach und wartete erneut auf irgendeine Reaktion, egal von wem. Nichts.

Resigniert streckte er den Zauberstab zurück in seine Hosentasche und disapparierte.

* * *

><p>Die Luft schien zu stehen, irgendwo ein paar Zentimeter oberhalb Dracos schmutzigem Haarschopf. Bei jedem zitternden Atemzug, den er schmerzerfüllt auf dem feuchten Boden kauernd tat, spürte er, wie die abgestandene Luft von oben herab durch seine verstopfte Nase angesogen, zu ihm hinunterströmte, dort wo es kalt und nass war. Er hustete immer wieder keuchend, spuckte Galle, würgte und hielt sich unter enormer Anstrengung davon ab, den wenigen Mageninhalt, von dem er sich sicher war, dass er ihm am Leben erhielt, auf den steinernen Boden zu spucken. Mit dem nassen Ärmel seines Pullovers wischte er sich über die trockenen Lippen und verzog das Gesicht. Seine Mundwinkel waren aufgerissen und hin und wieder schmeckte Draco Blut, welches sich immer wieder unter seiner Zunge ansammelte. Zwischen all den Schmerzensschreien musste die empfindliche Haut eingerissen sein, womöglich sogar, als der in Schatten getauchte Mann an seinen Haaren gerissen hatte, sodass er den Kopf in den Nacken hatte pressen müssen. Draco fragte sich, wie um alles in der Welt er seinen Verstand noch nicht verloren hatte und schluckte das viele Blut in seinem Mund angewidert herunter. Es fühlte sich warm in seiner Kehle an und wenn Draco sich darauf konzentrierte, spürte er sogar, wie es sich den Weg, irgendwo hinter seinen Rippen in den Magen bahnte.<p>

"Hey, Kleiner. Dein Essen", ertönte eine schnarrende Stimme. Draco hatte keine Kraft sich zu rühren, deshalb blieb er einfach flach auf dem Boden liegen, den Kopf auf seine Arme gelegt. "Kleiner! Hey!", rief die Gestalt vor dem vergitterten Fenster nun lauter und klopfte einige Male dumpf gegen das massive Türblatt. "Bist du wach? Was ist los?" Noch einmal klopfte er, dann war es still. Draco grinste in sich hinein, wie ein trotziges Kind, das sich vor seinen beunruhigten Eltern versteckte. Es war eine merkwürdig grimmige Genugtuung, auch wenn er sich darüber bewusst war, dass er im nächsten Moment für diese Dreistigkeit gefoltert werden könnte.

Ein leises Klicken ließ Draco zusammenfahren. Anscheinend hatte die Gestalt beschlossen, sich den augenscheinlich bewusstlosen Draco genauer anzusehen. Unter unverständlichem Gegrummel schob er die Tür auf und trat in die Zelle. "Hey!", rief er Draco zu, der sich noch immer nicht bewegte, nicht, weil er sein kleines Spielchen an die gefährliche Spitze treiben wollte; ihm war eine Idee gekommen, so simpel, dass er sich vor sich selbst dafür schämte, sie nicht schon früher gehabt zu haben. Ein Fuß trat gegen seine Rippen und erneut schmeckte Draco Blut, als er sich in die ohnehin schon rissige Lippe biss, um einen schmerzliches Aufkeuchen zu unterdrücken. "Verdammt, diesmal ist er zu weit gegangen", hörte er die Gestalt sagen und im nächsten Moment entfernten sich die stapfenden Schritte und polterten eine Treppe hinauf. Draco verharrte noch eine Weile in seiner Position und richtete sich dann langsam auf. Die Tür stand offen und zum ersten Mal seit Jahren, so kam es ihm vor, konnte er einen Hauch frischer Luft riechen. Auf wackligen Beinen trat er in den steinernen Flur hinaus. Die Fackeln blendeten und hinterließen gelbe Flecken, die vor seinen Augen umhertanzten. Mit einer Hand an die grobe Mauer gestützt stolperte er vor sich hin, weg von dem steinernen Aufgang und dem Luftzug entgegen, als ziehe er ihn magisch an. Zu seiner Rechten waren dutzende von Türen mit kleinen, vergitterten Fenstern jene, hinter welcher Draco die letzten Tage, Monate, Jahre - er wusste es nicht zu sagen - verbracht hatte. Hin und wieder erhaschte er einen Blick auf schmutzige, blutverschmierte Finger, die sich an die kurzen Gitterstäbe klammerten, hörte leises Wimmern, das nicht selten kindlich klang, Hilferufe, gerichtet an irgendjemanden. Doch Draco lief weiter, dem Luftzug und den gelben Lichtern vor seinen Augen entgegen.

Fast blind rannte er um eine Kurve, schien die aufgeregten Stimmen der Wärter nicht zu hören und stieß schließlich gegen Widerstand. Einen grauenvollen Herzschlag lang glaubte Draco in einer Sackgasse gelandet zu sein, bis er sich einen Schritt entfernte und eine verrottete Holztür erkannte, durch deren Ritzen der sanfte Windstoß drang. Mit zittrigen Fingern griff Draco nach dem morschen Holz und rüttelte daran, erst zaghaft, dann mit fast wahnsinniger Entschlossenheit, bis ein splitterndes Geräusch ihn innehalten ließ. Eine Latte war herausgebrochen und gab die Sicht auf Moos bewachsene Stufen frei. Lediglich der Mond spendete ein wenig Licht und tauchte das steinerne Geländer der Treppe in bläulichen Schimmer. Dracos Herz raste schmerzhaft hinter seiner Brust, als er ein Bein durch den Spalt steckte und betete, dass er dünn genug war, um hindurchschlüpfen zu können. Vorsichtig tastete er mit dem Fuß nach festem Grund und schob sich noch ein Stück weiter hindurch, als nahende Geräusche vieler hastiger Schritte ihn erneut zusammenzucken ließen. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen stieß sich mit einem Bein vom Boden ab, sodass er durch den Spalt fiel und hart auf dem bemoosten Boden auf der anderen Seite der Holztür landete. Keuchend rappelte er sich auf ohne noch einmal zurück zu sehen, stürzte die rutschigen Stufen hinauf, hörte Schreie und Flüche und lief weiter, immer weiter, ohne einen einzigen Blick zurück, ohne sich zu vergewissern, dass er nicht jede Sekunde von einem tödlichen Fluch getroffen werden, oder schlimmer, zurück in den Kerker gebracht werden könnte, und lief um sein Leben, den Schmerz ignorierend, der seine Muskeln in Brand setzte und seine Lungen zu zerreißen versuchte. Warme Tränen liefen über seine ausgekühlten Wangen, seine Kehle war vollkommen ausgetrocknet, er musste husten, während er immer noch rannte, weg von den wütenden Schreien, die ihn verfolgten, weg von dem Loch, das er so lange sein Zuhause hatte nennen müssen, irgendwo in einen Wald hinein und schließlich, mit unbestimmtem Gedanken, disapparierte er und verschwand ins rettende Nichts.


	2. Chapter 2

Die aufgehende Sonne tauchte die breite Straße in orangefarbenes Licht und die ersten Pendler zog es auf die Londoner U-Bahn zu, als auch die letzte bunte Lichtreklame flackernd erlosch. Nicht einer der müden Frühaufsteher beachtete den jungen Mann, der mit tiefen Ringen unter den Augen den Gehweg entlang stapfte, auf der Suche nach irgendetwas, immer wieder über seine Schulter zurückschaute und misstrauische Blicke in alle Richtungen warf, nur um schließlich festzustellen, dass niemand hinter ihm her war, dass niemand ihn hier kannte. Und das war es schließlich gewesen, was er hatte erzielen wollen, deshalb war er nach Muggellondon gekommen und deswegen stand er nun in einer schmutzigen Seitenstraße, vor einem heruntergekommenen Hotel. Seufzend betrachtete er die schäbigen Fenster und die grobe Mauer, an der überall Putz abbröckelte, und trat schließlich durch die Eingangstür in einen kleinen Vorraum hinter dessen staubiger Empfangstheke, eine alte, dickliche Frau saß, die sich allem Anschein nach mit einer Feile die langen Fingernägel säuberte. Entschlossen trat Harry auf die Frau zu und räusperte sich. "Ich hätte gerne ein Zimmer für... eine Weile", sagte er kleinlaut und betrachtete die gelblichen Zähne der Alten, als diese ihn mit einem erzwungenen Lächeln bedachte.

"Sicher", zwinkerte sie, hob sich aus dem Stuhl und griff sich einen Schlüssel aus dem hölzernen Regal an der Wand. "Du bezahlst bar." Harry wusste nicht, ob das eine Frage oder eher ein Befehl gewesen war, deswegen nickte er einfach und zog einen kleinen Geldbeutel aus seiner Hosentasche. "Gut", schnarrte die Alte und legte den Schlüssel auf die Theke. "Heute schon einer angekommen, sah nicht gut aus, meinte er brauche dringend ein Zimmer. Hab ich ihm halt eins gegeben. Meinte er könnte nicht gleich zahlen, aber würd' er sicher noch machen." Missmutig schüttelte sie den Kopf. "Pro Nacht fünf Pfund, ohne Verpflegung. Toiletten sind auf dem Gang." Harry reichte ihr das Geld für die heutige Nacht und nickte der Alten zu. Dann griff er sich den Schlüssel und stieg die knarrenden Treppen hinauf.

Ein seltsam modriger Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase, als er den schmalen Gang entlang lief. Hier und da hingen die vergilbten Tapeten, deren Blumenmuster nur noch schemenhaft zu erkennen waren, von den porösen Wänden; der dunkle Teppich war in der Mitte abgelaufen und verblasst, als habe jemand seine ganze Zeit darauf verschwendet, eine Spur in das Anthrazit zu treten. Am Ende des Ganges entzifferte Harry das verrostete Messingschild, welches an der Tür angebracht war und sich dem Anschein nach in nächster Zeit auflösen wollte: Z-12.

Fahrig steckte er den Schlüssel in das Loch, drehte ihn herum und schob die Tür knarrend auf. Augenblicklich fand er sich in einem fast völlig abgedunkelten Zimmer wieder; zwischen den schmalen Spalten der Jalousie drangen nur vereinzelte Streifen fahlen Lichts hinein, welche die kleinen Staubpartikelchen sichtbar werden ließen, die wie winzige aufgeregte Tierchen im Raum umher flogen. Harry blickte sich um. Das Doppelbett befand sich vor dem Fenster, ein kleiner Schrank direkt daneben, sodass man nur einige Zentimeter Platz hatte, um an das Bett heran zu kommen. Auf der linken Seite des Bettes stand ein Nachtkästchen, gegenüber einem hölzernen Schreibtisch. Der dazugehörige Stuhl machte keinen besonders vertrauenswürdigen Eindruck auf Harry. Leise schloss er die Tür hinter sich und trat an das Fenster um etwas Licht und somit vielleicht ein wenig Freundlichkeit in diesen Raum zu lassen. Er legte seinen Rucksack ab und kroch auf das Bett, um an den Schnurzug zu gelangen. Unter seinen Knien konnte Harry jede einzelne, protestierend quietschende Feder erspüren. Über das Kopfende des Bettes gelehnt zog er die Jalousie hinauf und blickte aus dem Fenster, direkt auf die rote Ziegelwand des gegenüberliegenden Gebäudes. Dann wandte er sich um und setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf die unbequeme Matratze, die man nicht überzogen hatte. Eigenartige rötlich-braune Flecken zeichneten sich überall auf dem grauen Stoff ab und die einzige Decke schien ein kratziger, brauner Fetzen Stoff zu sein, der zusammengelegt am Fußende lag.

Das war er also, der Beginn eines neuen Lebens. Seines neuen Lebens.

* * *

><p>Ein Wasserhahn tropfte, fast im Sekundentakt. Das Geräusch hallte von den Wänden wieder, von allen Seiten und schien sogar in seinem Kopf immer noch einmal nachzuhallen. Es machte ihn verrückt. Seit Stunden hörte er nichts anderes mehr, außer wenn jemand quietschend die Tür geöffnet, achtlos an ihm vorbei gelaufen war und sich am Pissoir erleichtert hatte, um dann wieder zu verschwinden, ohne sich danach zu erkundigen, wieso er dort auf dem Boden lag. Wieso er hier lag, wusste er selbst nicht so genau. Irgendwann musste ihn wohl die Kraft verlassen haben, als er seine Wunden hatte reinigen wollen. Und nun kauerte er in einer der Kabinen, auf dem dreckigen Boden, in einer Lache aus wer-weiß-was und konnte sich nicht bewegen, nicht sprechen, nicht einmal ein klein wenig Kraft zusammenkratzen, um die verdammte Tür zu schließen, um sich den letzten, kläglichen Rest seiner Würde zu erhalten.<p>

Sein Magen schmerzte. Er hatte Hunger, wirklich großen Hunger. Er konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal etwas zwischen die Zähne bekommen hatte. Ein Stück Brot, von einem der Wärter durch das Gitter geworfen, durchtränkt von salziger Feuchtigkeit, die ständig auf dem Kerkerboden haftete. Hier zu liegen und zu verhungern war keinerlei Verbesserung, fand Draco. Lieber am Leben, eingesperrt und gefoltert, statt in Freiheit dem Hungertod erliegend, wie der Abschaum, als der er sich fühlte. Aber das war nicht die Lösung, Selbstmitleid brachte ihn kein Stück weiter, das hatte er sich die letzten Tage, Wochen, Monate immer wieder vor Augen halten müssen, um nicht gänzlich den Verstand und seinen Lebenswillen zu verlieren, der nur noch an einem seidenen Faden vor seinem inneren Auge baumelte.

Mühsam zwang er seine schweren Lider auf und starrte unter der Abtrennung der Kabine hindurch, auf den Fuß der Toilette neben sich. Toilettenpapierreste klebten feucht auf dem dunkel gefliesten Boden, neben absonderlichen Resten von irgendetwas, das Draco nicht bestimmen wollte, neben ausgedrückten Zigarettenstummeln und noch mehr Feuchtigkeit, die aus jeder Ritze zu kriechen schien. Es stank nach Urin und abgestandenem Regenwasser, ein Geruch, den Draco mittlerweile ohne Mühe erkennen konnte.

Die runden Lampen, welche in die Decke eingelassen waren, flackerten kurz auf und erhellten den stetig dunkler werdenden Raum. Draco wünschte sich, das Licht möge wieder ausgehen damit all die Abscheulichkeiten in seinem Blickfeld verschwänden, er sie nicht länger in der durch das Licht gespendeten Deutlichkeit betrachten musste, wie sie dort nur einige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt herumlagen und mit jeder Minute widerwärtiger zu werden schienen. Ihm war schwindlig, kalt, er fühlte sich benommen und die Wände der ohnehin schon kleinen Toilette rückten immer weiter auf ihn zu, bis er das Gefühl hatte, nicht mehr atmen zu können. Das Licht begann zu flackern, alles um ihn herum fing an zu zucken, sich zu drehen, und schließlich versank seine Umgebung in Dunkelheit.

* * *

><p>Benommen rieb sich Harry über die Augen. Draußen war es dunkel geworden. Er musste ein paar Stunden geschlafen haben, was sein schmerzender Rücken ihm bezeugte. Irgendwo bohrte sich eine kaputte Sprungfeder in sein Kreuz, die Haut an dieser Stelle war mittlerweile taub geworden. Gähnend richtete er sich auf und rutschte ans Fußende, um aufzustehen. Er musste dringend hier raus, duschen, oder sich wenigstens etwas Wasser ins Gesicht spritzen. Auf Zehenspitzen verließ er sein Zimmer und machte sich auf die Suche nach der Toilette. Am anderen Ende des Ganges fand er schließlich die Tür mit der fast unentzifferbaren Aufschrift "WC". Müde öffnete er die Tür und trat an eines der schmutzigen Waschbecken heran, an dessen Reglern er eine Weile herumspielte, bis der dünne Wasserstrahl die richtige Temperatur angenommen hatte. Dann beugte er sich über das Becken und wusch sich das Gesicht. Als er sich aufrichtete, fiel sein Blick in den Spiegel, zunächst auf seine mit dunklen Schatten ummalten Augen und schließlich auf den heruntergekommenen Waschraum. In einer der Kabinen schien jemand zu liegen. Harry konnte gerade einmal einen Fuß erkennen. Langsam wandte er sich um und schlich näher heran. Womöglich würde er gleich eine Leiche finden, gebadet im eigenen Blut. Er schluckte den Kloß in seiner Kehle hinunter und neigte seinen Kopf, um zu erkennen, was genau er vor sich hatte.<p>

Es war ein Junge von hagerer Gestalt. Seine Klamotten hingen ihm viel zu weit um den ausgezehrten Körper, ein Arm lag über seinem Gesicht, sodass man lediglich das schmutzige, blonde Haar erkennen konnte. Wahrscheinlich ein Junkie, dachte Harry und ging in die Hocke, um den Jungen anzustupsen. Er atmete gleichmäßig, regte sich aber nicht. "Hey! Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Harry laut, doch noch immer reagierte er nicht. Besorgt beugte Harry sich nach vorn und fasste nach dem dürren Handgelenk, um den Jungen aufzurichten, als er einen Blick auf sein Gesicht erhaschte. Mit einem leisen Aufschrei ließ er von ihm ab und zog die Hand zurück, als habe er sich verbrannt.

"Verdammt, Malfoy", keuchte Harry und starrte in das bleiche Gesicht seines Gegenübers. Malfoy sah schrecklich aus. Seine Wangenknochen traten deutlich unter der pergamentartigen Haut hervor, überall schimmerten blaue Äderchen hindurch, wie ein verwobenes Netz aus Wasserfarben. Seine dunklen Lider standen in einem krassen Kontrast zum Rest seiner Gesichtsfarbe, als gehörten sie einfach nicht dazu. Die Lippen waren aufgesprungen, eingerissen und verschorft, was darauf schließlich ließ, dass sie vor ein paar Stunden noch geblutet hatten. Unschlüssig flackerte Harrys Blick um Malfoys Körper herum, als habe er Angst, ein noch größeres Übel herauf zu beschwören wenn er ihn genauer betrachten würde.

Ein paar Sekunden vergingen in denen Harry Malfoy anstarrte, ohne ihn aber tatsächlich wahrzunehmen. Seine Gedanken rasten. Was tat Malfoy ausgerechnet hier, in Muggellondon, in eben diesem Hotel das Harry sich als Zufluchtsort ausgesucht hatte? Was war mit ihm geschehen? War er gefangen genommen und eingesperrt worden? Waren es die Auroren gewesen überhaupt jemand von seiner Seite? Aber was wenn das nur eine Falle war und die Todesser darauf warteten, dass Harry den vermeidlich im Sterben liegenden Malfoy in gryffindorscher Manier aufhalf, um ihn zu retten. Und wenn es keine Falle war, wohin sollte er ihn überhaupt bringen? Er konnte das St. Mungos Hospital nicht betreten, ohne aufzufliegen. Und wie würde er den Muggelärzten erklären wollen, was mit Malfoy passiert war? Zudem konnte er sich weder ausweisen, noch hatten sie irgendeine Art von Krankenversicherung vorzuweisen. Doch wie stark seine Bedenken auch waren, Harry konnte Malfoy nicht einfach hier liegen und ihm seinen sicheren Tod überlassen. Also fasste er einen grimmigen Entschluss, ob es nun eine Falle war oder nicht: musste Malfoy hier raus schaffen und ihn zumindest fürs Erste in Sicherheit bringen.

Vorsichtig schob er eine Hand unter Malfoys Oberarm und zog ihn zu sich hinauf. Die spitzen Knochen an Malfoys Schulterblatt drückten deutlich gegen Harrys Hand, was ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Ein seltsames Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit, durchströmte seinen Magen, brannte seine Kehle hinauf. Harry brauchte einige Herzschläge lang, während er Malfoys Arm über seine Schulter legte und seinen schlappen, viel zu leichten Körper mit sich zog, ehe er erkannte, dass dieses Gefühl Mitleid war. Er hatte Mitleid mit seinem einstigen Rivalen, dem Jungen, der ihm sein Leben auf Hogwarts auf mehr als eine Art und Weise schwer gemacht hatte. Dieses Gefühl verdrängte den Hass auf ihn. Zumindest in soweit, dass er ihn nicht einfach seinem Schicksal überlassen konnte.

Er stieß die Badezimmertür auf, im einen Arm den bewusstlosen Malfoy stützend, und mit dem anderen den Zauberstab vor sich haltend, um einen Angriff auf sich zu vereiteln. Doch der Korridor war wie ausgestorben. Nur eine der alten Wandlampen, deren Glas wohl schon vor Jahren blind geworden war, flackerte verheißungsvoll. Schnell zog Harry Malfoy mit sich den Gang hinunter, den Zauberstab vor sich in die Luft auf einen unsichtbaren Gegner richtend. An seinem Zimmer angekommen, wandte er sich nach links und rechts, um sich noch einmal zu vergewissern, dass niemand hier war, dann steckte er den Zauberstab ein und schloss die Türe auf.

Schweißperlen standen ihm auf der Stirn, als er Malfoy auf das Bett legte, die Türe abschloss und sie mit einem Zauberspruch verriegelte. Er zog seinen Pullover aus und schmiss ihn auf den Schreibtisch. Sein Shirt klebte unangenehm am Rücken. Er starrte auf den reglosen Malfoy und rieb sich die feuchte Stirn. Was zur Hölle sollte er jetzt mit ihm anfangen?

Erschöpft ließ er sich auf den knarrenden Stuhl nieder und rieb sich die Augen. Was er jetzt brauchte, war ein Plan. Er musste seine Gedanken ordnen, das gerade erlebte sortieren und dann einen Weg finden, wie er das ganze verstrickte Dilemma aufdröseln konnte. Ratlos erhob er sich wieder und marschierte die wenigen Meter zwischen Tür und Wand hin und her, immer wieder einen flüchtigen Blick auf Malfoy werfend, der immer noch so dalag, wie Harry ihn auf dem Bett abgelegt hatte - ein Bein zu Boden baumelnd, der Oberkörper quer über der Matratze.

Unwillkürlich erinnerte Harry sich an seinen schmerzenden Rücken, als er vor wenigen Minuten noch selbst in diesem Bett gelegen hatte und trat zögernd heran, um Malfoy in eine etwas bequemere Position zu manövrieren. Recht unbeholfen versuchte er Malfoys Bein auf die Matratze zu schieben, doch sogleich rutschte es wieder vom Rand des Bettes. Seufzend lehnte sich Harry über den reglosen Malfoy, fasste ihm unter die Achseln und schob ihn ein Stückchen weiter in die Mitte des Bettes. Nun lag er zwar noch immer recht schief, doch zumindest hing sein Bein nicht mehr hinunter. Eine Verbesserung, wie Harry fand. Sein Blick fiel auf Malfoys entblößten Bauch. Sein schmutziges Hemd, das lediglich von zwei übrig gebliebenen Knöpfen zugehalten wurde, war verrutscht und offenbarte verschorfte und noch blutige, eiternde Wunden. Mit Fingerspitzen, um Malfoy nicht zu wecken, oder ihn gar noch mehr zu verletzen, knöpfte Harry behutsam das Hemd auf, um Malfoys Wunden genauer zu betrachten. Als er das nun offene Hemd bei Seite schob, klappte ihm unwillkürlich der Mund auf, wie zu einem stummen Schrei des Entsetzens. Quer über Malfoys hagerer Brust prangte ein tiefer, blutroter Riss. Die durchschnittene Haut wölbte sich besorgniserregend nach außen, fast so als wolle sie sich einfach von seinem Fleisch schälen. Drum herum verteilten sich blaue Flecken, verschorfte Stellen, Narben.

Schmerzhaft erinnerte er sich an den Vorfall im Klo der Maulenden Myrte von letztem Jahr, als er Malfoy den Sectusempra auf den Hals gehetzt hatte, ohne die Wirkung des Fluches überhaupt zu kennen. Das viele Blut das aus Malfoys Brust gequollen war, die erstickten Schmerzeslaute. Harry schloss die Augen, wie um sich selbst in die Gegenwart zurück holen zu wollen, zog den Zauberstab und murmelte einige Beschwörungen, um Malfoy zu helfen, oder weil er diesen Anblick nicht ertragen konnte. Er wusste es nicht. Vielleicht ein bisschen was von Beidem. Er war nicht sicher, welcher von all den Sprüchen wirklich helfen würde. Für solche Fälle hatte stets Hermine den Richtigen parat gehabt, doch schließlich schien die große, fleischige Wunde etwas zu verheilen, so als sei sie bereits mit viel Sorgfalt über ein paar Tage hinweg gepflegt worden. Ein bisschen selbstzufrieden grinste Harry in sich hinein, bis ihm klar wurde, dass er den Rest des geschundenen Körpers noch nicht gesehen hatte. Sehr langsam und vorsichtig zog er Malfoy das Hemd aus und schob ihm dann die schwarze Hose hinunter, die wohl einmal zu einem von seinen perfekt sitzenden Anzügen gehört haben musste und jetzt kaum noch von selbst auf seinen Hüften hielt. Nicht einmal den Knopf musste er öffnen. Harry hatte ein ungutes Gefühl dabei seinen Feind fast völlig entblößt vor sich auf dem Bett liegend zu sehen. Hätte er sich vor wenigen Wochen nur diese Szene vorgestellt, er hätte sich keine bessere Art und Weise denken können, sich für die gebrochene Nase zu revanchieren, die Malfoy ihm letztes Jahr getreten hatte. Malfoys Schicksal lag nun völlig in seiner Hand. Er konnte ihm alles zurückzahlen, was dieses hochmütige, kleine Arschloch ihm angetan hatte, ihn verhexen, foltern, vielleicht sogar öffentlich bloß stellen. Doch nun, da sie beide offensichtlich auf der Flucht waren, vor wem oder was auch immer, fühlte er eine seltsame Verbundenheit. Fast wie eine unausgesprochene Übereinkunft, auch wenn Malfoy zugegebenermaßen noch nichts davon wusste und Harry der Verdacht beschlich, dass dieser ihm in einer umgekehrten Situation wohl den Cruciatus auf den Hals gehetzt hätte.

Und dennoch, nichts lag Harry ferner, als sich jetzt, da Malfoy sich nicht wehren konnte, an ihm zu rächen. Man mag es Gryffindor'sche Fairness nennen oder schlichte Dummheit – aber Harry konnte die Situation nicht schamlos ausnutzen und Malfoy treten, wenn er doch sowieso schon am Boden lag. Oder halbnackt auf seinem Bett. Er würde sich wohl oder übel um ihn kümmern müssen, zumindest solange, bis er über den Berg war. Und dann…

Harry stutzte. Was dann? Er konnte Malfoy unmöglich laufen lassen und riskieren, dass dieser ihn verriet, oder sogar selbst angriff und Voldemort auslieferte. Das hatte Harry vorher nicht bedacht. Er musste zusehen, dass er Malfoy los wurde, bevor dieser erwachen und ihn erkennen würde. Aber er konnte ihn nicht allein lassen. Nicht in diesem Zustand. „Scheiß Gryffindors", dachte Harry, bevor er seinen Zauberstab zückte und damit vorfuhr Malfoy zu verarzten.

* * *

><p>Pochender Schmerz ließ Draco aus dem Schlaf schrecken. War es schlaf gewesen? Es hatte sich nicht so angefühlt. Viel mehr wie ein alles verschlingendes, schwarzes Nichts, das sich über seinen geplagten Geist gelegt hatte, um ihm nur für ein paar Stunden Ruhe zu gönnen. Ruhe vor dem Sturm höchstwahrscheinlich, dachte Draco. Seine Augen waren noch immer geschlossen, sein Kopf dröhnte, seine Arme und Beine fühlten sich an wie aus Blei. Kurz horchte er in die Umgebung hinein. Das Tropfen des Wasserhans war nicht mehr zu hören. Es roch anders. Muffig. Wie die alten Vorhänge im Haus seiner Großmutter, die er so ungern besucht hatte. Und er schien nicht länger auf dem Boden zu liegen. Angestrengt zwang er die Augen auf und blickte verschwommen in diffuses Halblicht. Unzählige sich kreuzende Risse durchzogen die Zimmerdecke, wie das Straßennetz Muggellondons bei Nacht aus der Besenperspektive. Draco versuchte den Kopf zu bewegen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Er versuchte sich aufzustützen, doch nicht ein Glied seines Körpers rührte sich. Panisch versuchte Draco um Hilfe zu schreien oder zu fluchen, aber jeder Laut blieb in seinem Hals stecken und verpuffte zu Luft. Er atmete hektisch, voller Angst, dass seine Peiniger ihn aufgespürt hatten und zurück in das Verlies sperren würden. Unter stummen Schreien und warmen Tränen, die aus seinen Augenwinkeln quollen, versuchte er irgendeine Bewegung zu machen, den Bann zu lösen, der über ihm lag. Er wollte nicht resignieren. Er wollte nicht, dass alles umsonst gewesen war.<p>

„Finite", klag es ganz leise aus der Nähe. Augenblicklich sprang Draco auf die Beine und ruderte mit seinen Armen durch die Luft, als wolle er einen herannahenden Fluch mit bloßen Händen abwehren. Er drehte sich wie wild im Kreis, um zu disapperieren, doch es funktionierte nicht. Schließlich sprang er wie von Sinnen vom Bett und rannte los. Er prallte gegen eine Wand und stürzte zu Boden. Er war verloren. Gleich würde ihn der Cruciatus treffen oder ein Avada Kedavra. Draco hoffte auf Letzteres, wenn dann alles nur endlich ein Ende nehmen würde. Er kauerte sich am Boden zusammen, warf die Arme über seinen Kopf und zog die Knie an die Brust, als wolle er sich selbst in den letzten Sekunden seines Lebens festhalten.

„Merlin", erklang die Stimme erneut. „Ich werde dir nichts tun, Malfoy."

Die Stimme klang seltsam bekannt. Als stamme sie aus einem anderen Leben. Eines besseren, das Draco einmal gelebt hatte.

„Komm rauf", sagte die Stimme ganz nah an seinem Ohr und er spürte warme Hände an seinen Armen, die ihn vom Boden aufhoben und mit sich zogen, ihn mit sanfter Gewalt wieder auf das Bett schoben. Erst jetzt spürte Draco wieder den Schmerz in seinem Kopf. Er war zu erschöpft, um sich zu wehren. Gegen wen auch immer. Eine Decke wurde über seinen ausgekühlten Körper gelegt, Draco begriff, dass er nackt war. Er hatte keine Kraft, um nach dem Warum zu fragen.

„Du musst hungrig sein", erklag die Stimme erneut. Er hörte Schritte, ein Rascheln und plötzlich spürte er eine Hand in seinem Nacken, die ihn in eine sitzende Position zwang. „Iss das".

Ohne Widerstand zu leisten biss Draco in was auch immer ihm gerade in seine Hand gelegt wurde und es war, als hätte er noch nie etwas Besseres in seinem Leben gegessen. Draco wusste nicht genau, was er da gerade in einer unheimlichen Geschwindigkeit verschlang, vielleicht Kuchen, oder süßes Brot. Aber es war ihm ohnehin völlig egal, solange es nur die dumpf pochende Leere in seinem Magen füllen würde.

Schlagartig fühlte Draco sich besser. Wärme breitete sich in ihm aus, die Erschöpfung wich einem kleinen Funken Lebensgeist und endlich konnte er durchatmen, sich sammeln und sich seiner Umgebung bewusst werden. Sein erster Blick fiel auf die kratzige, braune Decke, die seine Beine verbarg.

„Noch einen?", fragte die Stimme ganz nah bei ihm und als würde Draco aus einer Art Vernebelung erwachen, wurde ihm plötzlich bewusst, wem diese bekannte Stimme gehörte.

„Scheiße", schrie Draco auf und drängte sich gegen das Kopfteil des Bettes, die Decke bis unters Kinn gezogen.

„Beruhig dich, Malfoy, ich werde dir nichts tun.", sagte Potter stirnrunzelnd.

Er sah so erschöpft aus, wie Draco sich fühlte, blass, mit tiefen Augenringen.

„Was zur Hölle tust du hier, Potter?", platze es kratzig aus Draco heraus. Seine Augen huschten unruhig über die vergilbten Wände, als erhoffe er sich, einer der langen Risse würde sich zu einem Fluchttunnel auftun und ihn einfach verschlucken, in Sicherheit bringen. „Wer hat dich geschickt? Bringst du mich zurück in das Verlies? Warum tötest du mich nicht einfach gleich und sparst uns allen diese Unannehmlichkeiten?" Dies alles platzte in rasender Geschwindigkeit aus Draco heraus, ganz so als müsse er möglichst viel von dem loswerden, was er zu sagen hatte, ehe ihn die Dunkelheit wieder gefangen nehmen würde und er nicht mehr die Chance dazu hätte. Er spürte sie näher kommen, die Dunkelheit, die Einsamkeit, den Schmerz und die Schmach des Verlieses. Er fühlte, dass er zurück kehren würde, um dort zu sterben.

Potters Gesichtsaudruck ließ nicht erahnen, was er als nächstes mit ihm tun würde. Und Draco würde es nicht darauf ankommen lassen, davon überrascht zu werden.

„Töte mich, Potter, das ist es doch was du willst oder?", fauchte Draco und hob seine bleischweren Arme, bot sich seinem Feind zum Sterben an. „Tu es, komm schon!"

Potter schüttelte den Kopf, starrte ihn verwirrt an und öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch Draco konnte nicht zulassen, dass er ihm seine Bitte abschlug. Und genau das war es gewesen: eine Bitte. Ein Flehen um die Gnade des Todes, die er dem Verlies vorzog. Seine Augen füllten sich mit heißen Tränen. Er verlor seine Selbstbeherrschung, sein letztes Bisschen Selbstachtung und flehte seinen Feind an. „Potter, bitte", eindringlich blickte er ihm in die Augen. „schließ mich nicht wieder ein! Schick mich nicht da hin zurück, Potter, bitte! Töte mich! Töte mich!" Es war nicht mehr als ein wispern, das sich durch seine trockene Kehle bahnte, als ihn die Erschöpfung erneut überkam und er in sich zusammensank. Am ganzen Körper zitternd umschlag er seine Brust mit den Armen, Tränen rannen ungehindert aus seinen Augen und benetzten die Matratze. „Töte mich!", flüsterte er immer wieder. Zu mehr war er nicht mehr in der Lage. „Töte mich, töte mich…"

„Wer hat dir das nur angetan?", hörte er Potter ganz dicht an seinem Ohr, ehe ihn eine neuerliche Welle der Bewusstlosigkeit überrollte und in tiefe Dunkelheit riss.

* * *

><p>Harry hatte die Zeit völlig vergessen. Es mussten bereits Stunden vergangen sein, seit dem er Malfoy gefunden und auf sein Zimmer gebracht hatte; der Morgen graute bereits. Doch er rührte sich nicht vom Fleck, wagte es nicht das von Alpträumen am ganzen Körper zuckende Bündel aus den Augen zu lassen, das einmal der hochmütige Draco Malfoy gewesen war, den er so sehr gehasst hatte. Sie hatten ihn gebrochen. Wer auch immer ihm das angetan hatte, sie hatten ihn zu einem um Gnade winselnden Schatten seiner einstigen Selbst gemacht; ihn so lange gefoltert, bis all seine Blasiertheit von ihm abgefallen und nichts mehr übrig geblieben war, als ein verängstigter, kleiner Junge, der seinen Erzfeind anbettelte ihn von seinem Leid zu erlösen. Harry hatte gehört was Folter aus den Menschen machte. Nevilles Eltern hatte der Cruciatus-Fluch in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Doch es leibhaftig zu erleben, es mit eigenen Augen zu sehen, war viel schlimmer als er sich jemals hätte ausmalen können. Was hatte Malfoy alles erleiden müssen, um so zu enden? Harry weigerte sich diesen Gedanken zu ende zu denken. Er wollte sich nicht vorstellen, wie Malfoy sich vor Schmerz kreischend auf dem Boden krümmte. Noch vor ein paar Stunden hätte er sich gewünscht derjenige zu sein, der Malfoy Schmerzen bereiten durfte. Jetzt schämte er sich dafür sich jemals mit solchen Gedanken befasst zu haben. Er wusste jetzt, dass er niemals jemandem so etwas würde antun können. Nicht einmal seinem schlimmsten Feind. Nicht einmal Voldemort selbst. Nicht nach dem was er heute erlebt hatte. Aber das war es was ihn von einem Todesser unterschied. Was alle die gegen Voldemort kämpften von ihnen unterscheiden musste. Daher war Harry sich sicher, dass es die Todesser selbst gewesen sein mussten, die Malfoy so zugerichtete hatten. Angewidert warf er einen Blick auf das bisschen, das er vom dunklen Mal auf Malfoys linkem Unterarm im diffusen Licht der Nachttischlampe erkennen konnte. Er hasste diesen Anblick. Er hasste diese groteske Fratze die von der hellen Haut des geschundenen Körpers abstach, wie bei einem gebranntmarkten Vieh. Ein Glied in der Herde, unwichtig und nur dazu da dem Schlachter vorgeführt zu werden.<p>

Ganz langsam erwachte Malfoy, indem er sich streckte und ein paar verirrte Strähnen farblosen Haares aus seiner Stirn strich.

Harry reagierte sofort. Um einen erneuten Ausbruch Malfoys zu verhindern, schockte er ihn in dem Moment, da er seine Augen öffnete. Es würde sie beide nicht weiter bringen, wenn Malfoy sich erneut dermaßen aufregte, dass er wieder völlig erschöpft in Bewusstlosigkeit abdriftete.

„Okay, hör zu, bevor du wieder in Panik gerätst", Harry schritt auf Malfoy zu und setzte sich neben ihm auf das Bett, Malfoys Augen waren weit aufgerissen und starrten Harry an. „Ich habe dich gefunden, du warst bewusstlos und verwundet. Ich habe dich hier her gebracht, um dir zu helfen. Ich werde dich weder dem Orden noch sonst wem ausliefern und wenn du mir versprechen kannst nicht wieder komplett auszuflippen, werde ich die Schockstarre von dir nehmen, okay?" Harry wartete einige Sekunden ab, in denen Mafloys weit aufgerissene Augen sich etwas zu entspannen schienen. Dann nahm er die Schockstarre mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes von ihm.

Malfoy blinzelte einige Male und schluckte hart, ehe er sich etwas aufrichtete und gegen das Kopfende des Bettes lehnte.

Harry beobachtete ihn. Seine Gebärden waren die eines gehetzten Tieres, das in ständiger Angst vor seinem Angreifer keine falsche Bewegung zu tun wagte. „Wer war das?", frage Harry ohne umschweife und deutete auf Malfoys viele Verletzungen.

Malfoy sah an sich hinab und zuckte die Schultern.

„Waren es Todesser?", fragte Harry weiter.

Wieder zuckte Malfoy nur die Schultern.

„Okay", sagte Harry, der begriff, dass Malfoy darüber nicht reden konnte oder wollte. Und er war nicht in der Stimmung ihm zu Drohen, um Informationen aus ihm heraus zu bekommen. „Wie bist du hier her gekommen?"

„Appariert", sagte Draco nur, fast flüsternd.

Harry zog die Brauen hinauf. „Du bist in diesem Zustand appariert?" Harry konnte fast nicht glauben, dass er dazu im Stande gewesen sein sollte, doch was für eine Falle sollte das sein, die nicht zuschnappte, wenn sich die Maus bereits am Käse gütlich tat? „Warum dieses Hotel?", frage Harry weiter.

Malfoy sah zu ihm auf. „Wieso du?"

Harry wusste es nicht. Wieso dieses Hotel? Warum war er nicht in eines der besseren Hotels abgestiegen, die weiter östlich lagen? „Findest du es nicht seltsam, dass wir beide am selben Ort zur selben Zeit auftauchen?", fragte Harry und verengte die Augen, als versuche er eine trügerische Regung in Malfoys Reaktion zu finden.

Wieder zuckte Malfoy die Achseln. „Wenn du nicht hinter mir her bist und ich nicht hinter dir, dann war es wohl einfach Zufall."

„Zufall", echote Harry ungläubig. „Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht." Er stand auf, den Zauberstab noch immer in der Hand, als befürchte er jeden Moment einen Angriff durch irgendjemanden. Doch wenn man ihn hatte angreifen wollen, wenn jemand wusste, dass er sich hier befand, dann hatte es bereits mehr als genug Momente gegeben, in denen man ihn hätte mit Leichtigkeit überwältigen können. Er verstand die ganze Situation überhaupt nicht und je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto unglaubwürdiger wurde ihm die Zufallstheorie. Doch er konnte im Moment ohnehin nichts anderes tun als hier zu bleiben und darauf zu warten, dass Malfoy wieder auf die Beine kam.

„Was hast du mit mir vor?", murmelte Malfoy ganz leise hinter ihm.

Harry wandte sich um und musterte ihn eingehend. Er wusste nicht genau wie er weiter vorgehen sollte. Er konnte ihn weder laufen lassen, noch dem Orden übergeben. „Ich weiß es nicht", sagte er deshalb wahrheitsgemäß und ließ sich erneut auf den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch nieder. „Ich schätze ich muss dich hier noch eine Weile einsperren, bis du dazu in der Lage bis weitere Strecken auf dich zu nehmen."

Malfoys verengte die Augen. „Wieso tust du das?", fragte er argwöhnisch.

„Was?", fragte Harry müde.

„Warum übergibst du mich nicht deinen Freunden, den Auroren oder dem Orden des Phönix?" In seinem gehetzten Blick lag etwas, das Harry nicht deuten konnte. War es Ungläubigkeit oder Misstrauen?

Harry rieb sich die Augen. „Ich arbeite nicht mehr mit dem Orden zusammen", entgegnete er matt. „und dich ihnen oder dem Ministerium auszuliefern, würde meinen Aufenthaltsort verraten, oder was denkst du, wieso ich mich in diesem Hotel hier verstecke?"

Noch immer blickte Malfoy ihn mit diesem sonderbaren Ausdruck in den stahlgrauen Augen an. „Das meinte ich nicht", entgegnete er.

Harry seufzte genervt auf. „Was meinst du dann, Malfoy?"

„Ich habe versucht Dumbledore zu töten", sagte Malfoy plötzlich mit überraschend lebendiger Stimme. „Ich habe das ganze letzte Schuljahr versucht ihn zu töten und du wusstest es die ganze Zeit. Du hast mit angesehen, wie Snape es getan hat und wie ich mit ihm geflohen bin. Warum zur Hölle hilfst du mir dann jetzt?" Seine Hände waren zu wütenden Fäusten geballt.

Überrascht starrte Harry ihn an. „Ich… naja…", stammelte er und rieb sich über die Stirn. „Du scheinst eine Menge durchgemacht zu haben, Malfoy. Vielleicht sollten wir jetzt nicht über-"

„Scheiße, Potter", unterbrach Malfoy ihn laut. „Du solltest mich in der Gosse krepieren lassen, für alles was ich getan habe, aber du ziehst es vor wieder den Helden zu spielen und mir das verdammte Leben zu retten! Was ist nur los mit dir?"

Einen kurzen Moment starrte Harry Malfoy an, dann lachte er laut auf. „Entschuldige", sagte Harry unter anhaltendem Lachen. „Es ist eigentlich nicht lustig…"

Wütend ließ Malfoy die Luft zischend zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen entweichen. „Du spinnst doch! Du bist total verrückt geworden", murmelte er.

„Ja wahrscheinlich", gab Harry unter einem letzten Aufglucksen zu. „Du wist das nie verstehen, Malfoy", sagte Harry dann wieder ernster. „Keiner von euch…" er deutete auf das dunkle Mal an Malfoys Unterarm „wird das je verstehen können".

Eine Weile starrten sie einander an ohne ein Wort zu sagen, dann stand Harry auf. „Ich werde dir Kleidung besorgen und etwas ordentliches zu Essen. Versuch gar nicht erst hier abzuhauen, das Zimmer ist mit Bannflüchen ausgestattet", dann wandte sich Harry um und verließ den Raum, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen und die einsame Träne zu bemerken, die an Malfoys Wange hinab lief.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal in Muggellondon unterwegs gewesen war, ohne den tropfenden Kessel aufzusuchen. Es reizte ihn sehr einfach hindurch zu marschieren und im Hinterhof die drei Backsteine anzutippen, um in die Winkelgasse zu gelangen. Er wollte durch die belebte Einkaufsstraße schlendern, die Auslagen in den Schaufenstern bewundern und vielleicht einige bekannte Gesichter erhaschen, die freudestrahlend ihre Besorgungen für das kommende Schuljahr machten. Doch er machte sich nichts vor. Seit Dumbledores Tod konnte niemand sich mehr sicher fühlen und Harry bezweifelte stark, dass die Eltern ihre Kinder in solch unsicheren Zeiten durch die Winkelgasse würden schlendern lassen. Außerdem konnte Harry sich auf keinen Fall in der Zaubereröffentlichkeit blicken lassen, ohne Gefahr zu laufen, dass der Orden ihn fand. Bestimmt wussten sie längst, dass er sich nicht mehr in der vermeidlichen Sicherheit seiner Verwandten befand. Während Harry in einem besonders schäbigen Teil Londons, mit tief über das Gesicht gezogener Kapuze, durch die langen Reihen eines recht großen Supermarktes schritt, überlegte er wie wohl Ron, Hermine und Ginny auf die Nachricht reagiert hatten, dass Harry sich einfach aus dem Staub gemacht hatte. Er konnte es sich bildlich vorstellen: Rons Ohren waren bestimmt fürchterlich rot geworden und er sprach wahrscheinlich nur noch wenig. Wenn er etwas sagte, waren es unzusammenhängende Fetzen eines Satzes, der besser nicht an Kinderohren dringen sollte. Hermine dagegen versuchte wohl eher sachlich heran zu gehen und wog die möglichen Vorkommnisse ab, die dazu geführt hatten, dass Harry verschwunden war, inklusive aller Verschwörungstheorien, wonach die Todesser ihn im Schlaf geschnappt hatten. Aber Harry wusste, dass Hermine klug genug war zu erkennen, dass er aus freien Stücken gegangen war. Ginny, impulsiv wie ihre Mutter, war wohl gerade dabei alles und jeden zu verfluchen, der es auch nur wagte ein Wort über Harrys verbleib zu verlieren. Ginny war nicht die Art von Mensch, der gern Spekulationen anstellte, oder irgendwelchen Phantasien nachhing.

Geplagt von nagenden Schuldgefühlen in seiner Magengegend, schüttelte Harry alle Gedanken an seine Freunde ab und bezahlte an der Kasse seine Einkäufe, ehe er in die morgendliche Sonne hinaustrat. Obwohl es noch sehr früh am Morgen war, schwitzte Harry in seinem Kapuzenpullover. Eine Hand in der Tasche seiner Jeans, den Zauberstab umklammert und mit der anderen Hand die Einkauftüte tragend, schlich er weiter, sich immer wieder über die Schulter blickend. Ein paar Muggel liefen geschäftig umher, warteten die Grünphase der Ampeln nicht ab und überquerten hastig die Straßen, nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatten, dass kein Auto heranbrauste. Wie jeden Tag gingen sie zur Arbeit, in die Schule oder weiß Gott wohin. Alles schien so völlig normal zu sein, wussten sie doch nicht, welch Unheil in der vor ihnen verborgenen Zaubererwelt sich in eben diesem Moment auftat. Sie wussten weder von Dumbledores Tod, noch von Voldemort, dessen Macht nun stärker war denn je. Harry beneidete sie um ihre Unwissenheit. Er wünschte sich, er könne einfach abtauchen, irgendwo hingehen wo kein Zauberer ihn jemals finden würde, um dort ein ganz normales, bürgerliches Muggelleben zu führen, ohne Bestimmung, der er sich nicht gewachsen fühlte. Er würde sich einen ganz normalen Job suchen, ganz normale Menschen kennen lernen, normale Dinge tun; vielleicht Golf spielen oder Fußball. Er würde eine normale Frau heiraten und normale Kinder mit ihr zeugen, die auf normale Schulen gehen und ein normales Leben führen würden. Unamüsiert lachte Harry sich innerlich für diese lächerlichen Gedanken aus. Selbst wenn er eine Wahl hätte, selbst wenn nicht er Derjenige wäre, der letztendlich gegen Voldemort würde um Leben und Tod kämpfen müssen, würde er dieser Welt, seiner Welt, niemals den Rücken kehren können. Doch erlaubte er sich in diesem Moment diesen kleinen, tröstlichen Gedanken einer heilen Zukunft, ehe er in eine Seitengasse bog.

Verborgen vor den Blicken neugieriger Muggel, befand sich hier der einzige sichtbare Zugang zum Zaubereiminsterium. Noch etwas weiter zog Harry die Kapuze über seine Stirn, drückte sich an der geziegelten Mauer der Gasse entlang und spähte hinüber zur kaputten Telefonzelle. Er wusste nicht recht was er überhaupt hier suchte, schließlich konnte er weder in das Ministerium eindringen, noch sich irgendjemandem zu Erkennen geben, selbst wenn sich auch nur ein einziger Zauberer hier befinden würde. Doch Harry hatte das dringende Verlangen der Zaubererwelt auf irgendeine Weise nahe zu sein und sei dies nur dadurch, dass er den Eingang zum Ministerium anstarrte. Vielleicht erhoffte er sich einen Anhaltspunkt, eine versteckte Botschaft, die nur er würde sehen können; ein Wink, der ihn in die richtige Richtung auf der Suche nach den Horcruxen lenken würde. Doch nicht der kleinste Hinweis tat sich vor seinen Augen auf. Stattdessen erregte etwas ganz anderes seine Aufmerksamkeit. Als Harry das Letzte mal hier gewesen war, schien die Telefonzelle außer Betrieb gewesen zu sein, zumindest für die Augen der Muggel. Tatsächlich aber musste man lediglich die Ziffern „62443" an der Wählscheibe eingeben, um in das unterirdische Ministerium zu gelangen. Nun jedoch konnte Harry einen neuen Apparat im Inneren der Zelle erkennen. Sich vergewissernd, dass er tatsächlich allein war, wagte er sich näher heran. Er zog die Tür der Zelle auf und trat ein. Statt des alten Telefonapparates mit Wählschreibe hatte nun ein neueres Modell seinen Platz gefunden, eines mit grün leuchtender Anzeige und Tasten. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, griff Harry nach dem Hörer und gab das Passwort für den Besuchereingang ein.

„Um diesen Service der Stadt London nutzen zu können, werfen Sie bitte mindestens 10 Cent in den dafür vorgesehenen Schlitz oberhalb des Tastenfeldes", ertönte eine sanfte Frauenstimme am Apparat. Stirnrunzelnd griff Harry in seine Hosentasche, warf etwas Kleingeld ein und wählte erneut. „Diese Nummer ist uns nicht bekannt. Bitte überprüfen Sie ihre Eingabe."

Harry hängte auf, worauf die eingeworfenen Münzen klackernd in das Ausgabefach fielen. Er ließ es zurück in seine Hosentasche gleiten. Einen Moment blieb er unschlüssig stehen und starrte auf die sich bewegenden Buchstaben in der Anzeige – „Ein Service Ihrer Stadt London" – dann wandte er sich ab, stieß die Tür auf und ging.

* * *

><p>Draco erwachte aus einem unruhigen Schlaf, als die Tür leise in Schloss fiel. Er brauchte einige Augenblicke, ehe er die finsteren Traumbilder abschütteln konnte, die seinen Geist strapaziert und kalten Schweiß auf seinem Körper erzeugt hatten. Er streckte seine steifen Glieder, Schmerz durchfuhr ihn wie messerscharfe Klingen und ließ ihn in seiner Bewegung verharren.<p>

Er öffnete die Augen und erblickte Potter, der raschelnd eine große Einkaufstüte auf den Schreibtisch gegenüber dem Bett stellte. Er hatte Draco den Rücken zugewandt und begann damit die Einkäufe geräuschvoll aus der Plastiktüte zu kramen und sie auf dem Holztisch zu stapeln. Draco erkannte diverse Lebensmittel aber auch seltsame Fläschchen voller verschiedenfarbiger Flüssigkeiten und das ein oder andere Stück Stoff.

Eine Weile beobachtete Draco seine Bewegungen. Er schien in Gedanken versunken zu sein, blickte nicht auf, wandte sich nicht um; selbst dann nicht, als er der ganze Inhalt der Tüte fein säuberlich auf dem Tisch gestapelt lag. Er stütze die Hände an der Tischkante ab, die Schultern nach oben gezogen und ließ den Kopf hängen. Vielleicht hatte er seine Augen geschlossen, dachte Draco. Am liebsten hätte er Potter gefragt was passiert war. Denn irgendetwas musste passiert sein. Stattdessen blieb er aber stumm und zog sich fröstelnd die kratzige Decke bis unters Kinn.

Er hatte sich bereits genug vor Potter erniedrigt; ihm einen Einblick in seine Alpträume gewährt. Ausgerechnet ihm, den er von ihrem ersten Tag in Hogwarts an zu seinem persönlichen Feind auserkoren hatte. Er erinnerte sich noch sehr genau an ihre erste Begegnung. Nicht in Hogwarts, sondern in der Winkelgasse bei Madam Malkins. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte Draco nicht die geringste Ahnung gehabt, wer dieser kleine, schmächtige Junge mit der viel zu großen Brille und den schäbigen Klamotten gewesen war, der wie der letzte Trottel in den Laden hineingestolpert war. Erst lange Zeit danach hatte Draco sich gefragt, warum er so versessen darauf gewesen war mit ihm zu sprechen, sich mit ihm anzufreunden. Schließlich war er nicht gerade die Art von Mensch gewesen mit denen er sich normalerweise umgab: Zauberernachwuchs aus gutem Hause, reinblütig, gut gekleidet, sittlich erzogen. Potter war dem ersten Anschein nach nichts von alle dem und trotzdem hatte Draco sich gewünscht mit ihm befreundet zu sein. Ganz so als ginge eine magische Anziehungskraft von ihm aus, der Draco sich nicht erwähren konnte. Und dann, als sie im Zug nach Hogwarts das nächste Mal aufeinander getroffen waren und Potter ihm die kalte Schulter gezeigt hatte, ihm offenkundig vor den Augen seiner Freunde demonstriert hatte, dass er kein Interesse an einer Freundschaft mit ihm hatte, war eine rot glühende Wut wie Feuer in ihm aufgeflammt, die ihn all die Jahre nicht mehr losgelassen hatte. Doch über diesen Punkt waren sie längst hinaus. Ihre Feindschaft hatte mit der Auferstehung Voldemorts und den Ereignissen seither eine ganz neue Qualität bekommen und Draco war fast dankbar dafür, dass er nun einen greifbaren Grund hatte, um Potter zu hassen. Sie standen auf verschiedenen Seiten dieses Krieges; kämpften an gegensätzlichen Fronten. Und doch hatte Potter sich dazu entschieden Draco zu helfen. Zorn überkam ihn bei dem Gedanken an die Geschehnisse der letzten Stunden. Sein Körper verkrampfte sich unwillkürlich, was unsägliche Schmerzen in ihm auslöste und er biss schwer Atmend die Zähne zusammen, um dem Schmerz entgegen zu wirken.

„Alles okay?" Potter war sofort herbeigeeilt, setzte sich an den Rand des Bettes und sah ihn abwartend an.

Draco hasste ihn in diesem Moment so sehr, dass er ihn umgebracht hätte, wäre er nicht Zauberstablos. Er hasste es, dass er ihn nicht einfach in diesem verdammten Klo hatte krepieren lassen, so wie er selbst es mit ihm gemacht hätte, wäre er an seiner Stelle gewesen. Er hasste es, dass er ihm helfen wollte, obwohl Draco alles getan hatte um sein Leben schwer zu machen. Er hasste ihn.

„Malfoy!" Potter packte nach Dracos Handgelenken, weil er sich die Hände über das Gesicht gelegt hatte, um nicht laut loszuschreien. Mit sanfter Gewalt zog er die Hände weg und sah ihn eindringlich an. „Hör zu, ich kann dir nicht helfen, wenn du mir nicht sagst-"

„Ich will deine Scheiß Hilfe doch gar nicht, Potter!", schrie Draco so unvermittelt auf, dass er seine Arme sofort losließ und zurückzuckte, als hätte Draco ihm eine verpasst. Schwer atmend vor Anstrengung, Schmerz und Wut versuchte Draco die aufwallenden Tränen niederzukämpfen. Er wollte sich nicht vor Potter erniedrigen, nicht schon wieder. Er wandte sich unter Schmerzen von ihm ab, indem er sich auf die andere Seite drehte, die Knie an den Körper herangezogen. Ihm war schlecht, schwindlig, heiß und kalt zur gleichen Zeit und er hatte das Gefühl jeden Moment wieder ohnmächtig zu werden.

„Wir müssen etwas mit deinen Verletzungen machen, der Spruch ist zu schwach dafür", hörte er Potters Stimme ganz leise, als versuche er besonders vorsichtig an die Sache heran zu gehen. „Ich habe ein paar Sachen besorgt. Aber ich glaube, dass du dich sauber machen solltest bevor ich deine Wunden verbinden kann." Er machte eine kurze Pause, seufzte kaum vernehmlich. „Neben den Toiletten gibt es einen Raum mit Duschen, ich werde dich jetzt dort hin bringen."

Draco spürte Potters warme Hand an seinem Oberarm, die ihn sanft zur Seite drehte, sodass er auf dem Rücken lag. Draco wollte sich wehren, doch er wusste nicht wie. Er wusste nicht, ob er die Kraft aufbringen würde, ihn wegzustoßen, anzuschreien, zu verfluchen. Also ließ er es einfach geschehen, ließ sich von Potter in eine aufrechte Position bringen, ihm die Decke um seinen Körper drapieren und schließlich auf die Beine hieven, die unter seinem wenigen Gewicht fast augenblicklich nachgaben. Potter fasste nach seinem Arm und zog ihn sich über die Schulter, sodass er auf ihm gestützt ein paar Schritte machen konnte. Doch ehe sie die Tür erreicht hatten, sackte Draco vor Schmerz in sich zusammen. Potter fasste gerade noch rechtzeitig um seine Brust, um zu verhindern, dass er auf den Boden fiel. „Ich werde dich tragen müssen", keuchte Potter und zog ihn hoch.

Jede Faser in Dracos Körper sträubte sich dagegen. Nicht nur der Schmerzen wegen. „Nein", zischte er deshalb mit vor Anstrengung verzerrten Gesichtszügen. „Ich laufe."

* * *

><p>Harry hatte es unter einigen Anstrengungen geschafft Malfoy in die Gemeinschaftsduschen zu manövrieren. Immer wieder hatten Malfoys Beine nachgegeben, einmal waren sie fast dabei gestürzt, doch Harry zog ihn immer wieder zurück auf die Beine. Er wusste nicht genau wieso er Malfoys Bitte nachkam, wieso er ihn nicht einfach packte und trug, obwohl dies mit Sicherheit weniger Anstrengung bedeutet hätte, als Malfoy in gebückter Haltung zu stützen, während sie in Schneckentempo den Gang entlang torkelten. Vielleicht wollte er ihm noch mehr antun, als er ohnehin schon durchlitten hatte.<p>

Malfoy saß auf dem Boden, an die geflieste Abtrennung zwischen zwei Duschen gelehnt, während Harry versuchte eine angenehme Wassertemperatur einzustellen. Im Augenwinkel sah er Malfoy zittern.

„Okay", sagte Harry dann und entledigte sich selbst seiner Klamotten. Er würde mit Malfoy unter die Dusche steigen müssen, um ihn festzuhalten. „Ich mach's kurz und Schmerzlos für uns beide, aber du musst mir ein bisschen helfen." Harry hatte das Gefühl eine Konversation beginnen zu müssen, um der ganzen grotesken Situation ein wenig Banalität zu geben. Er legte seine Kleider auf eine Ablage unter einem großen Spiegel gegenüber den Duschen. Dann trat er an Malfoy heran, der nicht aufsah, sondern auf seine dünnen, weißen Finger starrte, welche die braune Decke umklammert hielten, die noch immer um seinen ausgezehrten Körper geschlungen war. Harry schluckte, sich seiner eigenen Nacktheit so verdammt bewusst und hob Malfoy auf die Beine. Er nahm ihm die Decke ab und ließ sie unbeachtet zu Boden fallen. Wieder legte Harry Malfoys Arm um seine Schulter und trat so mit ihm unter die Dusche.

Bei der Berührung von Wasser auf seine geschundene Haut stieß Malfoy einen Schmerzeslaut aus; irgendwas zwischen hilflosem Wimmern und qualvollem Keuchen. Er ließ sich in Harrys Arme fallen, weil er sich selbst nicht mehr halten konnte, schluchzte unter Schmerzen in Harrys Schulter hinein, bebte am ganzen Körper, als würde er jeden Moment zerspringen. Und Harry hielt ihn einfach nur fest, unter stetigem Prasseln warmen Wassers und wagte es nicht sich zu bewegen, seine Arme fest um Malfoys Rücken geschlossen.

Harry ließ die Zeit verstreichen, ließ Malfoy die Zeit die er brauchte, um sich an den Schmerz zu gewöhnen; wobei Harry sich nicht sicher war, ob es immer noch der physische Schmerz war, der seinen Körper in seinen Armen erbeben ließ. Harry wusste, dass es nicht anders ging, auch wenn er sich gerade wünschte Malfoy einfach aus der Dusche ziehen zu können, um ihn danach in dicke Mullbinden zu wickeln; die Wunden zu überdecken, unsichtbar zu machen. Für sie beide. Doch wenn Malfoy wieder auf die Beine kommen sollte, wenn er überstehen sollte, was er gerade durchmachte, welche Schmerzen er auch erlitt, musste er sich daran gewöhnen. Es akzeptieren. Akzeptanz war alles was blieb, wenn man einen Kampf verloren hatte, den man niemals hatte kämpfen wollen. Harry wusste das, hatte er doch schon so oft verloren.

Ganz langsam verebbten die Schauder, die durch Malfoys Körper zuckten und er entspannte sich allmählich, seine Hände lagen ganz ruhig auf Harrys Oberarmen. Die Schluchzer verhallten, bis nur noch das Plätschern des Wassers zu vernehmen war, das an ihrer Haut hinab rann und in einem kleinen Strudel zu ihren Füßen im Abfluss verschwand. Vorsichtig löste Harry den Griff um Malfoys Oberkörper ein wenig, um zu überprüfen, ob er wieder auf eigenen Beinen stehen konnte. Und Malfoy konnte. Er richtete sich etwas auf, seine Hände rutschen flach an Harrys Armen hinab, bis sie sie nicht mehr berührten. Auch Harry zog sich nun zurück, ließ ihn ganz los und atmete erleichtert auf. Er trat einen Schritt zurück, sodass der Wasserstrahl ihn nicht mehr erreichen konnte, blieb aber in Reichweite, falls Malfoy erneut die Kräfte verlassen sollten. Er lehnte sich an die geflieste Wand und blickte auf den Boden. Er wollte Malfoy nicht anstarren wie er da stand, völlig nackt, entblößt, auf jede erdenkliche Art und Weise; die Arme um seinen eigenen Brustkorb geschlungen, als wolle er sich nun da Harry ihn losgelassen hatte, selbst halten. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, sein Kopf gesenkt, sodass das Wasser wie ein Vorhang vor seinem Gesicht an seinen Haaren hinab rann. Harry fröstelte, jetzt da er das wärmende Wasser verlassen hatte und Gänsehaut bildete sich auf seinem ganzen Körper.

„Ich komm jetzt allein klar", murmelte Malfoy, als hätte er es bemerkt.

Harry nickte stumm und wandte sich ab. Er nahm eines der Handtücher aus dem Regal gegenüber und trocknete sich ab. Er fuhr mit seiner Handfläche über den beschlagenen Spiegel, um sich betrachten zu können. Tiefe Schatten lagen unter seinen Augen. Es war lange her, seit er das letzte Mal geschlafen hatte und die vergangenen Stunden hatten ihm viel Kraft abverlangt. Im Hintergrund konnte er Malfoy nur schemenhaft erkennen, der sich von ihm abgewandt hatte, um sich mit den Armen an der Wand abzustützen und das Wasser über seinen Rücken prasseln zu lassen. Die vielen blauen Flecken, die Blutergüsse und die Wunden, die aussahen, als hätte sie jemand mit einem stumpfen Gegenstand in seine Haut geschlagen, waren selbst durch den Dunst des heißen Wassers zu erkennen.

Mittlerweile war Harrys Mitleid für Malfoy verflogen. Er bedauerte ihn nicht mehr für das, was ihm passiert war. Es war mehr. Das Gefühl das sich in ihm entwickelt hatte, das seine Eingeweide hinaufgekrochen war, mit jedem einzelnen Zeichen der Schwäche Malfoys ein wenig weiter, war zu einem wilden Tosen in ihm geworden, das ihn innerlich zu verbrennen drohte. Er war wütend. Er war so verdammt wütend auf die Bastarde die Malfoy das angetan hatten. Nicht nur Malfoys wegen, sondern stellvertretend für alle, die diese unsäglichen Qualen hatten erleiden müssen und vielleicht gerade in diesem Moment noch immer erlitten.

Das Plätschern erstarb, als Malfoy das Wasser abdrehte. Unbeholfen stieg er aus der Dusche. Harry, der sich sein Handtuch mittlerweile um die Hüften geschlungen hatte, nahm ein weiteres aus dem Regal und reichte es Malfoy, der dies mit einem flüchtigen Blick in seine Augen quittierte.

* * *

><p>Draco lag auf dem Bett, noch immer in das Handtuch gehüllt und mit feuchtem Haar, das Flecken auf dem Kopfkissen hinterließ. Er fühlte sich besser. Nicht gut, nicht bereit völlig allein klar zu kommen, das wusste er, auch wenn er es hasste auf Potters Hilfe angewiesen zu sein. Er musste es über sich ergehen lassen. Ein paar Tage vielleicht noch, dachte Draco, bis er wieder bei Kräften war und von hier verschwinden konnte. Wie genau er das anstellen sollte, wusste er selbst noch nicht. Er hatte weder einen Zauberstab, noch machte Potter den Anschein, als würde er sich so einfach überwältigen lassen. Draco war nie aufgefallen, wie muskulös Potter war. In seinen viel zu weiten Klamotten hatte er immer einen sehr schmalen, hageren Eindruck gemacht. Als Draco ihn jedoch von der Dusche aus beobachtet hatte, wie er mit den Fingerspitzen die Schatten unter seinen Augen betastet hatte, während er sich im Spiegel begutachtete, nur ein Handtuch um seine Hüften gelegt, hatte er erstmals die feinen Muskeln erkennen können, die sich bei den Bewegungen seiner Arme ganz leicht unter seiner Haut spannten. Draco hatte sich einen Moment später abgewandt. Er wollte Potter nicht anstarren. Weder bekleidet noch nackt.<p>

„Ich hab ein paar Sachen aus der Apotheke besorgt", unterbrach Potter seine Gedanken jäh, kam mit ein paar Fläschchen, mehreren kleinen Packungen und Mullbinden an das Bett heran und setzte sich.

„Aus der was?", frage Draco lahm. Nicht weil es ihn interessierte, sondern weil er seine Überraschung zu überspielen suchte.

Potter riss eine der Packungen auf und holte so etwas wie ein kleines Taschentuch hervor, bevor er sich an dem Drehverschluss eines der Fläschchen zu schaffen machte. „Aus der Apotheke", wiederholte er und träufelte etwas braun-rote Flüssigkeit auf das Tuch. „Du kannst es dir vorstellen wie Snapes Vorratsschrank. Tinkturen und Medikamente für sämtliche Wehwehchen – Halt still…" unvermittelt drückte er das getränkte Tuch auf eine Wunde an Dracos Bauch. Augenblicklich durchfuhr ihn ein stechender Schmerz, als hätte Potter ihm ein glühend heißes Messer in die Bauchdecke gerammt. Zischend atmete Draco ein, bäumte sich auf und versuchte seine Hand von sich weg zu drücken. Ohne Erfolg.

„Es ist gleich vorbei", murmelte Potter beschwichtigend. „Es verhindert, dass sich deine Wunden infizieren."

Tatsächlich war der Schmerz so schnell verebbt wie er gekommen war. Schwer atmend entspannte sich Draco wieder und ließ sich in das Kissen zurückfallen. „Lass mich raten", sagte er zwischen zwei schnellen Atemzügen. „Das wirst du jetzt bei jeder einzelnen Wunde machen, oder?" Er blinzelte durch halbgeöffnete Lider zu Potter auf, der bereits ein neues Tuch getränkt hatte und entschuldigend nickte.

Draco hatte noch nie gut mit Schmerzen umgehen können. Es war etwas das sich seiner Kontrolle entzog, auf eine Art und Weise, die er nicht ertragen konnte. Als er im Verlies gefangen war hatte eine völlig neue Dimension der Hilflosigkeit kennen gelernt. Und er hatte sich mit ihr abfinden müssen. Damit abfinden, dass er auf die Werter angewiesen war, die ihm hin und wieder etwas zu Essen durch das vergitterte Fenster geschmissen hatten, nur um ihn soweit bei Kräften zu halten, dass sie ihn foltern konnten wie es ihnen beliebte. Doch hatte er nicht aufgegeben. Nicht vollkommen. Und dies war eine Seite an sich, die er bisher nicht gekannt, die in ihm geschlummert hatte und durch die Qualen und die Schmach erst erweckt worden war, welche er hatte erleiden müssen. Er war nie ein Kämpfer gewesen, nie jemand der trotz aller Widerstände an seiner Überzeugung festhielt und bereit war dafür alles in Kauf zu nehmen. Wie Potter. Und doch, er hatte feststellen müssen, dass er nicht bereit war kampflos aufzugeben, sein Schicksal einfach so zu akzeptieren und stumm vor sich hin zu vegetieren, auf den Tod wartend, der ihm die erhoffte Erlösung bringen würde. Und schließlich war es dies gewesen, das ihn gerettet hatte, das ihm dazu verholfen hatte seine letzten Kraftreserven zu mobilisieren und zu flüchten.

„Kannst du dich setzen?", fragte Potter und streckte ihm seine Hand entgegen, um ihm aufzuhelfen.

Draco ignorierte sie. Mühsam stützte er sich an der viel zu weichen Matratze ab und beugte sich vorn über, die Arme um die angewinkelten Beine geschlungen. Sein Kinn ruhte auf seinen Knien und er schloss die Augen, während Potter die Tinktur auf den Wunden an seinem Rücken verteilte.

„Wenn wir fertig sind werden wir etwas essen", sagte er beiläufig. „Und danach wirst du dich ausruhen. Ich könnte auch ein bisschen Schlaf gebrauchen."

Draco wusste, dass er nicht versuchte ihn herum zu kommandieren, zumal er mit allem was er sagte Recht hatte. Trotzdem ärgerte es ihn ihm gehorchen zu müssen. Am Liebsten hätte er sich geweigert irgendetwas von dem zu tun, was Potter ihm sagte, wie ein trotziges Kind, das sich vor dem Essen nicht die Hände wusch, obwohl seine Mutter es ihm aufgetragen hatte. Das würde ihn aber kein Stück weiter bringen. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er musste die Situation, so aussichtslos sie auch zu sein schien, zu seinem Vorteil nutzen. Irgendwie. Musste versuchen sich zusammen zu nehmen und Potter gehorchen, ihm sein Vertrauen erschleichen. Dies war die einzige Möglichkeit seine Freiheit wieder zu erlangen. Nur wenn Potter ihm vertraute hatte er eine Chance zu entkommen. Er wusste noch nicht wie, noch nicht wann aber eines Tages würde er ihn verraten.

* * *

><p><em>Kommentare? Ich beiß auch nicht. Ehrlich!<em>


	4. Chapter 4

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das getan hast!" Glas zersplitterte, ein mahnendes Zischen war zu vernehmen und kurz darauf wirbelten die Splitter des zerbrochenen Glases vom Boden auf und setzten sich in der Luft wieder zusammen, als sei nie etwas gewesen.

„Du weckst die Kinder, Molly, beruhige dich!" Arthur Weasley war aufgesprungen und trat auf seine Frau zu, die den Mann an ihrem Küchentisch mit wutverzerrter Mine taxierte.

Arthur schnappte das Glas aus der Luft und stellte es auf die Anrichte zurück, von der Molly es mit einer zornigen Bewegung hinuntergewischt hatte.

„Arthur", fauchte Molly ihren Mann an, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. „Du kannst unmöglich verteidigen was er getan hat!" Sie blickte zwischen beiden Männern hin und her. Tiefe Falten gruben sich in ihre Stirn.

„Nein, das tue ich nicht, aber es war nicht allein seine Entscheidung. Der Orden-"

„Ich bin auch Teil des Ordens!", wütete Molly und erntete ein erneutes Zischen ihres Mannes, das sie zur Ruhe auffordern sollte. „Und ich habe nie meine Zustimmung für solcherlei Intrigen gegeben!", fuhr sie nun etwas leiser aber keinesfalls besänftigt fort.

„Intrigen? Molly, denkst du nicht, dass du da etwas zu weit gehst?", mischte sich nun auch der Mann ein, der bisher nur abwartend am Tisch gesessen und alles beobachtet hatte. „Wir haben ihn nur in die richtige Richtung geschubst, das ist alles."

Erneut zersplitterte das Glas auf dem Boden, als Molly unbeherrscht gestikulierend versuchte ihrem Ärger Ausdruck zu verleihen.

„Außerdem", sprach der Mann unbeirrt weiter. „War es Harrys alleinige Entscheidung sich unserem Wirkungskreis zu entziehen."

„Unserem Wirkungskreis?" Mollys Augen waren zu schmalen Schlitzen verengt, als sie an den Tisch herantrat. „Er ist noch ein Kind, Remus. Ein Kind! Und ihr benutzt ihn wie eine Marionette."

Arthur stellte das mittlerweile wieder ganze Glas nun vorsichtshalber in das Regal, ehe er sich an dem Tisch niederließ und sich müde die Stirn rieb, während Remus und Molly einander fixierten. Molly mit unverhohlenem Zorn, Remus dagegen eher resigniert und erschöpft. Der Vollmond lag erst zwei Tage zurück.

„Hör zu", begann Arthur beschwichtigend auf seine Frau, die Remus nicht einen Moment aus den Augen ließ, einzureden: „Ich bin mit der Methode auch nicht ganz einverstanden, aber wenn wir Harry nicht verlieren wollen, müssen wir Vorkehrungen treffen. Wir müssen ihm helfen, aber er wird diese Hilfe nicht annehmen. Was also sollen wir tun?"

Mollys Zorn wich so unerwartet einem verzweifelten Aufschluchzen dass Arthur erschrocken zusammenfuhr. Er stand auf und schob Molly auf einen der Stühle, ehe er sich selbst wieder hinsetzte und ihre Hand in seine nahm.

„Ich weiß, dass es so aussieht, als würden wir ihn benutzen, Molly", meldete sich Remus wieder zu Wort. „aber uns bleibt nichts anderes übrig. Ich will Harry genauso wenig einer Gefahr aussetzen wie du, das weißt du hoffentlich!" Er wartete ein stummes Nicken der mittlerweile haltlos schluchzenden Molly ab, ehe er fort fuhr: „Der Orden war sich zum größten Teil darüber einig, dass es in diesem Krieg notwendig ist, Harry auf gewisse Weise zu steuern. Du weißt, dass er die Angewohnheit hat sich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Und wir können nicht riskieren, dass ihm etwas zustößt, ehe wir alles nötige getan haben, um diese Schlacht für uns zu entscheiden."

„Er ist noch ein Kind.", wimmerte Molly unter Tränen.

Remus atmete geräuschvoll aus und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl.

Er ging zur Terrassentür und ließ seine Stirn gegen das kühle Glas fallen. Das Fenster beschlug unter seinem Atem. „Er ist genau so wenig ein Kind wie du und ich es sind, Molly", sagte Remus heiser. Die bittere Wahrheit schmeckte nach Verrat. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er jemals ein Kind gewesen ist. Hast du ihn einmal kämpfen sehen? Er musste viel zu früh erwachsen werden, viel zu viel in seinem jungen Leben erleiden. Ist es so falsch, dass ich ihn in Sicherheit wissen will?"

„Nein, Remus", erwiderte Molly und wischte sich salzige Tränen von den Wangen. „Es ist nichts Falsches daran sich um ihn zu sorgen. Aber nicht jeder Zweck heiligt die Mittel."

Remus schnaubte verbittert. Sie hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung wie weit sie gegangen waren, um Harry zu schützen. Wie weit sie noch zu gehen bereit waren.

* * *

><p>„Wir müssen es ihnen sagen", wisperte Ron, während er die Treppe hinauf schlich, die in sein Zimmer führte. Hermine folgte ihm auf Zehenspitzen, während sie mit den Fingern die Langziehohren zu einer Schnecke zusammenrollte.<p>

„Das geht nicht", zischte sie zurück. „Dumbledore hat Harry damit betraut und ihm erlaubt uns einzuweihen, aber es war nie die Rede vom Orden. Wir dürfen niemandem davon erzählen."

Geräuschlos schloss Ron die Zimmertür hinter Hermine, die sich auf sein Bett fallen ließ. Was sie gerade belauscht hatten, war im höchsten Maße beunruhigend.

„Hermine", sagte Ron eindringlich und ließ sich neben ihr nieder. „Du hast doch gehört was sie getan haben. Du kennst Harry!", er hob die Hände, als wolle er gesagtes damit entschuldigen. „Er wird genau das machen, was sie von ihm erwarten. Aber sie wissen nichts über die Horkruxe. Wenn sie es wüssten, dann würden sie das Ganze abbrechen."

Hermine schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf. Ihr Blick lag starr auf dem ausgefransten, orangefarbenen Teppich zu ihren Füßen. „Wir müssen einen anderen Weg finden", sagte sie mit diesem Unterton, der immer dann in ihrer Stimme lag, wenn sie fieberhaft nach einer Lösung suchte. „Wir müssen…", begann sie und blickte zu Ron auf, der ihr erwartungsvoll in die Augen blickte. „Wir müssen ihn finden."

„Sehr witzig", konterte Ron trocken. „Lass uns einfach rausspazieren und ihn suchen."

Hermines Lippen verzogen sich zu einem verschwörerischen Grinsen.

„Das war also dein Ernst?", fragte Ron ungläubig. „Du weißt, dass sie Bannkreise um das Haus gezogen haben? Wir kommen nicht mal über den Hühnerstall hinaus ohne zurückkatapultiert zu werden oder in Flammen aufzugehen oder was auch immer sie sich ausgedacht haben."

„Naja", begann Hermine schulterzuckend. „Bill und Fleur heiraten übermorgen, oder?"

Ron starrte sie verständnislos an, eine einzelne Falte erschien zwischen seinen Brauen. „Du willst die Hochzeit platzen lassen?"

„Nicht direkt", entgegnete Hermine, stand auf und schritt langsam vom einen Ende des Teppichs zum anderen. „In dem Moment da die Gäste kommen, dürfte der Bannkreis aufgehoben sein. Das heißt wir haben ein paar Minuten Zeit uns im allgemeinen Trubel davon zu stehlen."

Ron ließ das Gesicht in seine Hände fallen. „Mum wird mich umbringen", murmelte er in seine Handfläche hinein.

Hermines Hand schloss sich um seine, was Ron dazu bewegte zu ihr aufzusehen. „Es ist unsere einzige Chance", bat sie inständig, ließ sich auf die Knie fallen und blickte ihm auf eine Art und Weise in die Augen, die es Ron unmöglich machte, ihr etwas abzuschlagen.

„Gut", sagte er deshalb entschieden. „Lass es uns tun. Aber wenn meine Mutter mich umbringt, reiße ich dich mit in den Tod, nur dass das klar ist!"

Hermine fiel ihm dankbar um den Hals, was Ron mit einem kehligen Laut der Überraschung quittierte.

* * *

><p>Harry konnte nicht mehr schlafen. Die letzte Stunde hatte er sich unruhig von einer Seite auf die Andere gewälzt, ständig darauf bedacht den schlafenden Malfoy neben sich nicht zu wecken. Jetzt lag er resigniert auf dem Rücken und starrte zur Decke.<p>

Durch die halb geschlossenen Jalousien fielen ein paar Spalte fahlen Lichts, die sich als hellgraue Streifen an der von der Dunkelheit schwarzen Wand abzeichneten. Er war mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand eingeschlafen und hielt ihn auch jetzt noch umklammert. Neben ihm lag Malfoy zusammengerollt unter der kratzigen Decke und murmelte immer wieder unverständliche Worte der Pein.

Am liebsten hätte Harry ihn geweckt, um dem angstvollen Wimmern ein Ende zu bereiten. Nicht nur weil es ihn vom Schlafen abhielt. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er es noch ertragen konnte Malfoy so zu sehen. Drei Tage waren vergangen, seit Harry ihn gefunden hatte. Drei Tage die ihm vorkamen wie eine Ewigkeit. Doch an seiner Verfassung schien sich nichts zu ändern. Tagsüber versuchte Harry seine Wunden mit den wenigen Mitteln zu verpflegen die ihm zur Verfügung standen, während Malfoy alles über sich ergehen ließ.

Sie sprachen kaum miteinander und Harry hatte es aufgegeben ihm eine Konversation aufzwingen zu wollen, von der er selbst sich nicht sicher war sie überhaupt führen zu wollen. Er hatte das Gefühl mehr tun zu müssen, sich nicht genug anzustrengen, um seinen Zustand zu verbessern. Aber er wusste nicht was er noch tun konnte. Malfoys Fragilität trieb ihn an den Rand des Wahnsinns, verschluckte all seine Energie und verdrängte jeden Gedanken an die Horkruxe aus seinem Geist. Nur hin und wieder flackerte die Erinnerung an sein Vorhaben in seinem Gedächtnis auf, was einen unangenehmen Knoten in seiner Magengegend auslöste.

Er drehte sich zur Seite, schob den Zauberstab unter das Kopfkissen.

Im Halbschatten erkannte er Malfoys in Falten gelegte Stirn. Seine Lippen waren ganz leicht geöffnet, heißer, schneller Atem strömte zwischen ihnen hindurch. Es schien als schliefe er nicht ein einziges Mal, auch nicht nur für ein paar Minuten, ohne von Alpträumen gejagt zu werden. Harry kannte das. Und er hasste es, dass er jemanden dabei beobachten musste das Gleiche durchzumachen. Auch wenn dieser Jemand Malfoy war.

Urplötzlich schlug dieser seine Lider auf, als hätte er seinen Namen in Harrys Gedanken gehört. Harry zuckte erschrocken zusammen und starrte ihn an. War er wach? Träumte er noch immer? Er wusste es nicht zu sagen. Deshalb sah er ihn nur an und Malfoy blickte starr zurück, ein unergründlicher Ausdruck in seinen Augen.

Einen Moment überlegte Harry, ob er ihn ansprechen sollte, um zu überprüfen, ob er wach war. Doch dann rutschte Malfoy plötzlich unbeholfen näher zu ihm heran, bis ihre Knie einander berührten und Harry seinen Atem auf seinem Gesicht spüren konnte. Eine Hand löste sich aus der Umarmung, mit der er sich selbst im Schlaf gehalten hatte und tastete nach Harrys Shirt. Und obwohl Harry nicht die Intention gehabt hatte, sich nicht aktiv zu einem Handeln entschied, griff er um Malfoys Körper herum und zog ihn an sich. Und so hielt er ihn fest. Einfach nur um ihn festzuhalten. Weil es das war was Malfoy jetzt brauchte. Was vielleicht auch Harry jetzt brauchte, um sich nicht mehr so machtlos zu fühlen.

* * *

><p>Draco erwachte aus einem erholsamen Schlaf. Schon lange hatte er nicht mehr so ruhig geschlafen. Ohne Alpträume von dunklen Kerkern, spitzen Schreien und schemenhaften, dunklen Gestalten, die drohend auf ihn zukamen, um ihn zu verletzten, zu erniedrigen, zu foltern. Er war in friedliche Dunkelheit hinabgeglitten, sobald Potter ihn an sich gedrückt hatte; die tröstliche Schwere seines Armes auf Dracos Schulter und Rücken.<p>

Ihm wurde schlecht bei dem Gedanken, dass er sich so hatte gehen lassen, dass er sich nach körperlicher Nähe gesehnt und sie stumm erbeten hatte, wie damals als Kind, wenn er ins Bett seiner Mutter gekrochen war, weil dunkle Schatten ihn im Schlaf gejagt hatten. Schamesröte kroch seine Wangen hinauf. Er hasste Potter. Das tat er wirklich. Aber er konnte nicht umhin ihm dankbar zu sein, für das was er für ihn tat. Warum auch immer er es tat. Er hatte aufgegeben sich diese Frage zu stellen. Potter hatte recht gehabt, als er gesagt hatte, er würde es nicht verstehen können.

Draco streckte seine Glieder, was ihm bereits weniger Schmerzen bereitete als noch vor einigen Stunden. Er öffnete die Augen und blinzelte in fahles Licht, das Prasseln von Regen auf Fensterscheiben war zu hören. Potter schlief noch immer, einen Arm auf Dracos Bauch, mit geöffnetem Mund und verrutschter Brille. Er wirkte viel jünger als sonst. Fast kindlich.

Vorsichtig rutschte Draco zur Seite, sodass Potters Arm von ihm hinunter glitt und auf die Matratze fiel. Er ließ ein undeutliches Brummen vernehmen und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Dabei verrutschte das Kopfkissen, sodass die Spitze seines Zauberstabes zum Vorschein kam. Draco brauchte einige Augenblicke, um zu begreifen was gerade passiert war. Er hatte den Schlüssel zu seiner Freiheit gefunden, als er es am wenigsten erwartet hatte.

Mit klopfendem Herzen beugte er sich vorn über, peinlich darauf bedacht keinen Laut von sich zu geben, obwohl ihm die Bewegung Schmerzen bereitete. Er tastete mit angehaltenem Atem nach dem Zauberstab und bekam ihn schließlich zu fassen. Für die Dauer eines Herzschlags schloss er die Augen und sendete ein Stoßgebet gen Himmel. Nur noch eine Bewegung, ein einzelner Ruck und der Zauberstab wäre in seiner Gewalt. Er durfte jetzt keinen Fehler machen. Mit aller Kraft riss Draco seinen Arm zurück, taumelte unter Schmerzen einen Moment auf seinen Knien, ehe er sich am Kopfende des Bettes abstützen konnte, um nicht rückwärts vom Bett zu fallen.

Er hatte es geschafft. Er war frei. Der Zauberstab in seiner Hand fühlte sich unglaublich an und plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl alles tun zu können, nicht länger abhängig, kraftlos und verängstigt zu sein.

So viel Macht, so viel Unabhängigkeit, die ihm einfach genommen worden war, befand sich nun wieder in seiner Hand.

Er schwang den Zauberstab durch die Luft, um das Gefühl auszukosten, das er so sehr vermisst hatte, als er völlig unvorhergesehen nach hinten geschleudert wurde, aus dem Bett fiel und schmerzhaft auf seinem Rücken landete. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um einen Aufschrei zu unterdrücken und tastete nach dem Zauberstab, der irgendwo neben ihm auf dem Boden gelandet sein musste. Als er aufblickte stand Potter vor ihm, den Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet mit unverhohlen wütender Miene.

„Für wen zum Teufel hältst du dich, Malfoy?", schrie er ihn an. Draco versuchte etwas zu entgegnen, aber seine Lungen schienen durch den Aufprall wie ausgepresst und so brachte er nicht einen Laut über die Lippen. Er hatte Potter schon oft wütend gesehen. Meist war es Dracos Ziel gewesen ihn zur Raserei zu bringen. Doch der Blick mit dem er ihn jetzt bedachte war mehr als Wut oder Ärger. Draco wusste es nicht einzuordnen. Und es war ihm auch völlig egal was Potter von ihm hielt oder nicht hielt.

Er versuchte sich aufzurappeln, sank aber sogleich wieder entkräftet auf den harten Boden zurück. Die Euphorie die er eben mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand verspürt hatte, war verflogen. Und nun überkam ihn das Gefühl des Unvermögens in seiner ganzen niederschmetternden Brutalität.

„Verdammte Scheiße", fluchte Potter auf und wandte sich von ihm ab. Er schritt haareraufend auf und ab, als flehe er sich selbst um Geduld an. „Denkst du, dass mir das ganze hier Freude bereitet, Malfoy? Denkst du wirklich ich hätte nichts Besseres zu tun, als hier mit dir zu sitzen und dir dabei zuzusehen wie du vor dich hinvegetierst und dich aufgibst?" Ein Zornesschrei entkam seinen Lippen und er gestikulierte wild mit den Händen durch die Luft. „Ich tu das alles hier für dich, okay? Um DIR zu helfen. Hast du das noch nicht kapiert oder willst du so dringend sterben, dass du alles tust um-" abpupt unterbrach er seinen unbeherrschten Vortrag und blickte zu Draco hinab, der sein Gesicht in den Handflächen versteckt hatte und haltlos schluchzte.

„Scheiße", hörte er Potter fluchen. Im nächsten Moment spürte er seine warmen Hände an den Schultern, die ihn mit sanfter Gewalt aufrichteten.

Die Verzweiflung schlug unbarmherzige Wellen durch seinen Körper. Er konnte sich nicht mehr halten, nicht mehr denken, nichts mehr fühlen als Schmerz. Er versank so tief in diesem unnachgiebigen Strudel der Hoffnungslosigkeit, dass er gar nicht richtig mitbekam, wie Potter ihn auf das Bett zerrte, ihn in den Arm nahm und flehende Entschuldigungen wie heilende Beschwörungsformeln flüsterte.

* * *

><p>Nur sehr langsam schien Malfoy sich in seiner Umklammerung zu beruhigen. Harry hatte ihn zwischen seine Beine gezogen, seinen Kopf an seine Brust gedrückt, wo der von Tränen durchnässte Stoff unangenehm auf seiner Haut klebte. Malfoys Haar kitzelte an seinem Kinn.<p>

„Lass mich gehen", flüsterte Malfoy kraftlos. „Lass mich einfach laufen, ich werd' dich nicht verraten, Potter, ich schwörs!"

Harry glaubte ihm nicht.

„Lass mich gehen", wiederholte er immer wieder mit brüchiger Stimme. Er löste sich aus Harrys Armen und sah ihn an. Er sah ihm in die Augen, ganz fest, als hinge sein Leben von Harrys Zustimmung oder Ablehnung ab. Wahrscheinlich tat es das sogar, dacht Harry und versuchte in den aufgewühlten Augen seines Gegenübers zu lesen; einen Hinterhalt aufzuspüren, eine List zu erkennen, die ihm sein eigenes Leben würde kosten können. Alles was er fand war Verzweiflung.

„Ich kann nicht", sagte Harry matt. „Ich kann dich nicht gehen lassen. Ich vertraue dir nicht."

Malfoys Kieferknochen traten stark hervor, als versuche er sich davon abzuhalten zu schreien. Harry wünschte sich er würde es einfach tun. Stattdessen füllten sich seine Augen erneut mit Tränen.

„Ich will nur zu meinen Eltern, Potter, weiter nichts", wisperte er. „Nur zu meinen Eltern"

Harry schloss die Augen. Er wünschte er könnte Malfoys Bitte nachkommen, ihn einfach gehen lassen und weiter machen, wo er aufgehört hatte. Wo auch immer das gewesen war.

„Sag mir was ich tun soll, dass du mir glaubst und ich werde es tun!", beschwor Malfoy ihn; jede Distanziertheit war von ihm abgefallen, seine Maske war längst gebröckelt und Harry fühlte sich, als lege er ihm sein Seelenheil vor die Füße mit der Bitte es nicht mit seinen Füßen zu zerschmettern. Seine blassen Finger klammerten sich flehend in Harrys Shirt, während sich sein Blick hartnäckig an dem seines Gegenübers festsetzte, als könne er ihn mit purer Willenskraft überzeugen.

Harry schluckte. Einen Moment spiele er mit dem Gedanken Malfoy gehen zu lassen. Was sollte schon geschehen? Selbst wenn Malfoy nicht Wort hielt, wovon auszugehen war, würde ihn hier niemand mehr finden. Er würde verschwinden, um sich auf die Suche zu machen. Die Horkruxe waren irgendwo dort draußen, warteten auf ihn und ihre Zerstörung. Er musste sie nur finden. Wie, das wusste er nicht. Vielleicht in Godrics Hollow. Vielleicht in Hogwarts. Vielleicht aber auch an irgendeinem Ort den Harry noch nicht einmal im Entferntesten in Erwägung zog. Was sollte er tun, wenn sich die spärlichen Anhaltspunkte, die ihm zur Verfügung standen, als Fehlerhaft herausstellten? Ein beängstigendes Bild formte sich vor seinem inneren Auge. Eine undeutliche Ahnung dessen, was ihn erwartete. Er war völlig auf seich allein gestellt.

Erst jetzt wurde ihm richtig bewusst was das bedeutete, als hätte sein drängender Wunsch nach Selbstbestimmung ihm das Gehirn vernebelt. Jetzt erschien ihm sein Vorhaben, auf eigene Faust, ohne die Hilfe seiner Freunde, nach den Horkruxen zu suchen, als abwegig, fatal, ja sogar töricht. Natürlich, er hatte sie schützen wollen, doch wollten sie denn überhaupt von ihm beschützt werden? Nein. Harry wusste das.

Trotzdem brannte ihm die Vorstellung, sie seinetwegen einer Gefahr auszusetzen, wie tausend heißglühende Nadeln in seine Kehle. Malfoy zuzumuten die Bedrohungen auf sich zu nehmen, die Ängste, die mit seinem Auftrag verbunden waren, schien dagegen wie eine unabwendbare Notwendigkeit. Auch wenn Harry sich bewusst war, dass er versuchte sich eine Ausrede zurechtzulegen, um sich vor sich selbst zu rechtfertigen. Wahrscheinlich brauchte Harry Malfoy weit mehr als anders herum.

Schnell wischte er diesen beunruhigenden Gedanken fort, griff unwirsch nach Malfoys noch immer in sein Shirt geklammerten Händen und drückte ihn von sich weg. Er stand auf und ließ Malfoy zerrüttet am Rand des Doppelbetts zurück, das ihn wehrlos und klein erscheinen ließ.

„Ich traue dir nicht", wiederholte Harry und vermied es Malfoy dabei anzusehen. „Du wirst nirgendwo hingehen und wenn du noch einmal versuchst meinen Zauberstab zu klauen, werde ich dich umbringen." Völlig unangemessener Zorn durchflutete Harrys Körper wie giftige Wellen. Er hatte eine imaginäre Grenze zwischen ihnen beiden überschritten, die seinen Hass auf Malfoy hatte bröckeln lassen und nun hatte er das Gefühl diese neu errichten zu müssen, mit erbarmungsloser Gleichmütigkeit gegenüber Malfoys Verfassung. Er durfte sich nicht von Besorgnis die Sicht auf das versperren lassen, was jetzt wirklich von Bedeutung war. Und erst recht durfte er nicht anfangen mit seinem Feind zu sympathisieren, nur weil dieser Dinge hatte erleiden müssen, die Harry sich nicht einmal in seinen schlimmsten Alpträumen würde vorstellen können.

Er selbst hatte auch Schlimmes erlebt, hatte geliebte Menschen sterben sehen und war selbst nicht nur einmal dem Tode nur knapp von der Schippe gesprungen. Er wusste was es hieß zu leiden. Er kannte das Gefühl innerlich zu einem Häufchen Asche zu zerfallen, weil die Unfähigkeit Geschehenes rückgängig zu machen, wie lodernde Flammen das letzte Bisschen Zuversicht verschlang. Doch all das durfte und würde ihn nicht zu einer Geisel seines Mitgefühls werden lassen.

* * *

><p>Am liebsten hätte Draco sich für seinen unbedachten Versuch Potters Stab an sich zu reißen selbst geohrfeigt. Aber er brachte ja noch nicht einmal die Kraft dafür auf. Nicht nur dass er es geschafft hatte sich selbst derartig zu erniedrigen, dass er wohl nie wieder in den Spiegel würde blicken können, ohne sich selbst dafür zu verabscheuen, dass er seinen Feind um Gnade angewinselt hatte. Er hatte noch dazu jegliche Hoffnung auf Freiheit mit nur einem verdammten Fehler zerschmettert. Potter würde seinen Zauberstab nie wieder so Gedankenlos herumliegen lassen und Dracos Plan, sich sein Vertrauen zu erschleichen, hatte er damit auch zu Nichte gemacht.<p>

Zu allem Überfluss nagte etwas dumpf und ungreifbar an seinem Gewissen. Draco konnte sich nicht erklären, was genau es war. Er hatte das Gefühl sich selbst verraten zu haben. Scham und Zwiespältigkeit krochen durch seine Eingeweide, versuchten sich einen Weg hinauf in seine zugeschnürte Kehle zu bahnen, wie ätzende Schlangen. Er weigerte sich auch nur einen Moment in Betracht zu ziehen, dass er sich schuldig fühlte. Schuldig, weil er Potter in den Rücken gefallen war, obwohl dieser versucht hatte ihm zu helfen. Draco wurde den Verdacht nicht los, dass auch das nun ein jähes Ende gefunden hatte.

All diese Gefühle in sich niederzukämpfen versuchend, starrte Draco Potter an, der die Vorräte, die Fläschchen und Mullbinden fahrig in seinem Rucksack verstaute. Draco fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob Potter ihn einfach hier zurücklassen würde, wurde dann aber eines Besseren belehrt, als dieser ihm ein paar Kleider auf das Bett warf. „Zieh das an. Wir verschwinden von hier."

Draco glaubte sich verhört zu haben. „Wie um alles in der Welt stellst du dir das vor?", warf er spitzzüngiger zurück, als er vorgehabt hatte. „Ich kann keine zwanzig Schritte laufen ohne zusammenzubrechen."

„Du wirst müssen", entgegnete Potter hart und mied es Draco anzusehen, der ihn ungläubig anstarrte. „Mach schon!", befahl er und schulterte den Rucksack.

Draco war danach einen Streit vom Zaun zu brechen, aber er bezweifelte, dass er damit irgendwas erreichen würde, außer den Verlust seiner ohnehin schwinden geringen Energie, die er mit Sicherheit noch brauchen würde. Also angelte er nach den Klamotten und zog sie sich steifgliedrig über.


End file.
